Found Me
by KathieWych
Summary: B&E son amigos de la infancia. ¿Qué pasará una vez él se vaya a estudiar al extrangero? Él tiene fortuna y posición, ella sólo trabaja en su finca. ¿Y cuándo Edward vuelva? ¿Qué sentirá Bella? ¿Ed le corresponderá o tendrá una sorpresa? Historia de época.
1. Surviving

_Hola! Primer fic en condiciones que hago! Espero que os guste y que me digáis todo lo que opináis de él (tanto bueno, como malo) para saber si lo voy siguiendo o no._

_Así que, muchas gracias, y espero vuestros R&R!_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Surviving**

**Bella's Point of View  
**

-Bella, despierta -dijo sacudiéndome los hombros suavemente-. ¡Venga dormilona!-mi madre, me volvía a llamar cómo hacía todas las mañanas.

Poco a poco, me desperecé estirando mi columna y me fui incorporando. Tenía los músculos agarrotados, doloridos y, lo único que mi cabeza me pedía realmente era, que siguiera durmiendo.

Con parsimonia, coloqué el libro sobre la mesita de noche, poniendo una marca en dónde lo había dejado la noche anterior, tras dormirme inconscientemente.

Una vez levantada, me observé en el pequeño y viejo espejo que tenía en la habitación.

Mi rostro se veía demacrado y apagado; mi frente tenía varias arrugas, mis cejas estaban ligeramente alzadas. Y, si observaba con atención mis ojos, entendía porqué no brillaban cómo antes, sabía que ya no tenían ninguna motivación ni deseo alguno para seguir subsistiendo.

Y cada día, pasaba igual, uno tras otro. Nada cambiaba y cada vez se hacía más pesado el tener que levantarse de la cama para trabajar. ¿Por qué lo tenía que hacer?

Lo tenía que hacer por mi madre y por mí misma. Para seguir _viviendo. _Porqué aunque nos había tocado una vida difícil no debíamos abandonar y echarlo todo a perder.

En estos últimos 7 años, he estado ayudando hacer todas las tareas domésticas que se pueden imaginar, y ocuparme de las plantaciones, de los animales de la finca, adquirir productos al pueblo... Y, ahora a mis 16 años, me doy cuenta que todavía no he vivido nada, y que no lo podré hacer si sigo de este modo.

¿Dónde están aquellas promesas de niña? ¿Aquellas fantasías de poder huir de este infierno? ¿De tener un oficio honorable y bien pagado? ¿A dónde se han fugado esos sueños de adolescente?

-Bella, ves bajando, el desayuno ya está en la cocina-me volvió a decir mi madre. Estaba agitada, se la veía preocupada. Y por eso no la quería defraudar. La ayudaría tanto cómo estuviera en mi mano, y ahora menos que nunca la haría sufrir. Ya que, desde que Charlie nos dejó, hará seis años, no ha vuelto a ser la misma. Toda ella es diferente. Ha encerrado en alguna parte de su ser a aquella Renée, dulce y despreocupada que siempre lucía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Voy, mamá-dije obedientemente. No quería hacerla perder más tiempo.

Me recogí rápidamente el cabello para que no me siguiese estorbando, me vestí y comencé alistar mi cama y mi cuarto. No tardé más de 10 minutos.

Llegué a la casa principal por la puerta trasera, que daba directamente a la cocina y que era la más habitual para uso de la gente de nuestra posición.

Rennée ya estaba allí, con su delantal haciendo un espléndido desayuno para los señores junto con la señora Weber.

Las dos me sonrieron en cuánto me senté en la mesa, y cariñosamente mi madre me dio un beso en la frente. Ahora, se la veía más alegre, e irremediablemente mi humor mejoró notablemente.

Desayuné un zumo de naranja y un trozo del bizcocho tan conocido de mi madre. Y en cuánto acabé, me fui hacer mi ronda por él establo.

Allí, me encontré con todos los animales de los que la familia Masen disponía.  
Hoy lavaría y cepillaría a los caballos. Y más tarde, si nadie se a ocupado ya, ordeñaría las cabras.

Los señores Masen habían adquirido estas tierras hacía unos 30 años, tras heredarlas de un familiar lejano. La finca, les daba para vivir de sobras y, cómo el señor Edward Masen tenía dinero invertido en la bolsa, sus créditos no hacían más que subir. Calificando a la familia, cómo una de las mejores de la región.

En el fondo, hacer mi trabajo no estaba mal. Teníamos un techo bajo el cuál vivir, comida, y un salario cada cierto tiempo. Pero ese pequeño beneficio no daba a basto para mucha cosa más que nuestra vestimenta. Muchos se sentirían atraídos por tener nuestra suerte, y yo no lo podría en duda. Pero ansiaba algo más, conocer otros horizontes, tal vez.

Desde que tengo uso de razón que quiero ser escritora. Sobretodo, me di cuenta cuando comencé asistir a la escuela. (Con 8 años) Y lo vi claro. No podía dejar que mi sueño se quedará atrás, y me apliqué con sobresalientes notas en la escuela, leí un centenar de novelas de distintos géneros y he ido aprendiendo cómo escribir y formular correctamente los escritos.  
Pero con el tiempo, he tenido que dejar el colegio. Después de que mi padre falleciera, comencé a colaborar verdaderamente en la finca, y pasé de ser la hija de unos trabajadores, a una trabajadora más.

He seguido haciendo actividades escolares por mi cuenta, gracias a mi amiga Ángela, que me presta sus apuntes y yo aún no he perdido el hábito de leer. Debo de mantener mi promesa...,

_Kotler, el viejo cocinero de la finca, estaba enfermo. Cada día tenía peor aspecto, no comía lo suficiente y, lo poco que comía lo acababa vomitando. Y así persistió durante algunas semanas más. Edward y yo, lo advertimos los primeros, y éste se lo dijo a sus padres con afán de ayudarle. Los Condes Masen, no se lo tomaron enserio hasta que no fue demasiado tarde. _

_A los últimos momentos de vida Kotler nos lo agradeció, se hizo llamar a un médico, pero su existencia se apagó fugazmente. Aquella noche, Edward con sus ojos brillantes me hizo una promesa:_

_-Bella, me convertiré en médico. Un buen médico. Ayudaré a la gente y no permitiré que le suceda a alguien más lo que a sufrido Kotler. No lo permitiré-dijo acariciándome el revés de mi mano. _

_-Y yo, Edward, te prometo que no me quedaré atrás. Escribiré historias, ¡cómo las nuestras! Viviré de ellas y ayudaré a mis padres tanto cómo me sea posible. Seré independiente. ¡Y tendré dos cerezos en mi jardín!_

_Edward me empujó hasta su pecho, y cómo tantas otras veces juramos cumplir esos sueños._

Todavía no he conseguido cumplirla, y no se si algún día eso sucederá...

Acabé con los caballos del establo y ordeñé dos cabras. Siendo ya más tarde del mediodía, me pasé por la cocina para dejarles la leche en algún lugar y me desplomé en la silla. Sentía una pesadez en la cabeza, que me obligaba a estirar mis brazos encima de la mesa, y dejar reposar mi barbilla sobre estos.

-Isabella, si no te quedarás hasta las tantas leyendo tus historias esas, ahora estarías descansada. Al final te voy a tener que prohibir esos libros, porqué aunque te lo diga mil veces nunca me obedeces-dijo Rennée echándome una mala mirada. Yo sólo atiné a sonreírle socarronamente.

-Renée, hay que ir a por fruta de los manzanos para la cena. ¿Crees que podrás ir tú?-dijo la señora Weber, que lucía hoy un pésimo aspecto.

-Sí, claro-contestó mi madre-, ¿Eleonor, que te sucede?

-No, Rennée nada. Estoy un poco cansada-dijo restregándose los ojos con sus manos.

-Ahora las traeré-dije incorporándome. La pesadez de mi cuerpo se estaba haciendo insoportable y, si no hacía algo ya, me acabaría durmiendo y no nos pagaban por dormir.

Inevitablemente, mientras me desplazaba, mis pensamientos seguían volando a mi infancia. Cuándo nada era preocupante y, podía estar todo el día jugando y riendo con él.

Recordaba sus facetas, su cabello, sus preciosos ojos y su sonrisa. Nunca me había gustado tanto un rasgo de alguien, cómo su perfecta sonrisa.

Pero él sólo hecho de pensar en él, me hacía sentir triste. Después de 10 años desde que él se fue a Europa para estudiar, no le había vuelto a ver. No era justo. Ni él quería marcharse, ni yo misma deseaba que lo hiciera. Y, cómo si un cabo llevará a otro, nada más desaparecer, las cosas comenzaron a ir de mal en peor.

¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Pensaría tanto en mí cómo yo con él?

Sólo había averiguado cosas suyas a través de conversas banales, que tenían sus padres en instantes cuándo yo limpiaba o les servía las comidas, nada más.

Me reprochaba siempre por pensar en Edward. Porqué una vez comenzaba no había fin.

Tenía tantos momentos juntos, tantas risas y sonrisas. Éramos inseparables desde que nacimos, aunque él sólo tenía dos años más que yo, compartíamos la misma alma.

¿Se acordaría de todas nuestras aventuras?

Pero a pesar de haber vivido tanto juntos era inalcanzable.

Cuándo éramos pequeños, no me había puesto a pensar en la gran diferencia que existía entre nosotros. Éramos dos órbitas extremadamente separadas, tanto, que seguramente no se tocarían jamás.

Él, era un chico rico, un joven prometedor con una fortuna creciente y un título de noble.

¿Y quién era yo? La hija de sus criados, y actualmente, también una de sus trabajadoras.

Por costumbre, acabé rondando nuestro lago, dónde pasábamos largas horas tendidos en el césped. Sintiendo la brisa en nuestros rostros, él uno junto el otro.

En otras veces, bañándonos dentro. Me paré en seco, y mil imágenes se formaban en mi mente.

_La primera vez que nos metimos, yo por supuesto, no quería. Me daba pavor el agua. Pero él, tan arrogante y cabezota cómo siempre, me tiró al lago y luego él se me unió._

_Todo mi cuerpo temblaba y mis pequeñas piernas no tocaban suelo firme. Entonces él con su inconfundible risa me sujetó con sus manos en mi abdomen y susurrándome las palabras exactas para lograr que me tranquilizara y me mantuviera estable en el agua. Y, después de todo, no recuerdo que fuera tan difícil nadar._

Le echaba de menos...

-Isabella-me llamó una voz molesta, interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones.

-Mike-dije toscamente. Él, me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa acercándose justo dónde yo me encontraba.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-dijo con una gran curiosidad en su rostro.

-Pues nada en especial, me habían encargado llevar fruta fresca-dije con escasa emoción.

-¿Tienes mucha tarea que hacer? Si quieres, te puedo ayudar y así terminas antes, ¿no crees?

-Bueno, en verdad no tengo mucha prisa, así que gracias de todos modos-dije encogiéndome de hombros y pasándole por adelante-. Hasta luego.

-Bella-me llamó bajo, me giré molesta ¿y ahora que me iba a decir?-. Si no estás muy atareada podríamos ir a dar una vuelta está noche-dijo mirándome a través de sus pestañas.

Mis ojos se abrieron ferozmente. No era eso lo que buscaba, ni mucho menos. ¿Por qué nada puede salir cómo uno quiere? Mike no era un mal chico, pero no era mi tipo, ni tan sólo me atraía. ¿No podía entender que no quería nada más que una seca amistad con él?

-¿Qué dices?-me repitió esperando una respuesta.

-Mike, yo... no creo que sea buena idea-dije en un extraña voz dubitativa, nada propia en mí. Su rostro se endureció, pero no perdió esos rasgos tan infantiles que aún le caracterizaban. Tenía unos ojos azules atractivos, pero no deslumbrantes; su cabello era de color rubio pajizo; la forma de su boca era vulnerable y bondadosa; pero debajo de su camisa se podían apreciar unos cuantos músculos tal vez ya formados. Nosotros, sólo nos llevábamos un año, pero lo veía muy lejos de mí, nunca habíamos labrado mucha amistad, pero desde hace unos meses que él insiste en pasar más tiempo juntos y yo, sinceramente no quiero.

-¿Por qué?-dijo ahora con una voz más ronca y dolida. No quería verle así.

-Es que a mí no...

-Ya le he pedido permiso a tú madre. Me ha dicho que ya has trabajado hoy lo suficiente para tomarte parte de la noche y de la tarde libre, y ella quiere que te diviertas. Le ha parecido muy bien, la idea de salir. ¿Por qué no quieres Bella?

Mi cerebro se quedó parado en el momento que nombró a mí madre. ¿Pero que fijación tenía esa mujer por juntarme con Newton? Ya lo habíamos hablado en más de una ocasión y ella no tenía el suficiente derecho para decidir en mí para ver con quién he de salir. Está vez, no se la pasaría por alto.

-Mike, hoy no-dije en un tono cansino. No quería pagar con él toda mi rabia.

-¿Entonces, otro día?

-Sí-suspiré y supe que más tarde me arrepentiría.

-Vale...Nos vemos luego Bella-se despidió con la mano y con una nueva sonrisa surcándole el rostro.

Cogí las manzanas tan a prisa cómo pude y me dirigí a la parte de la casa dónde pasaba más tiempo.

Ahí se encontraba mi Rennée, tarareando una canción desconocida, todavía con ese extraño humor en el rostro. Eso aún me hizo enfurecer más.

-Rennée-la llamé, ella se giró instantáneamente sabiendo que estaba enfadada. Yo nunca le llamaría por su nombre de pila sin estar mosqueada, eso era algo que siempre lo hacía con mi padre, y algunas costumbres nunca mueren.

-Mmm...-dijo desviando el rostro a la olla.

-¿Por qué le das vía libre a Mike? Me estás presionando para que esté con él en contra de mi voluntad. ¡Ya hemos hablado de esto! ¿Qué es lo que aún no has entendido?-dije sentándome en la mesa, haciendo cuentas de las veces que le había dicho ya estas palabras.

-Bella, yo... tú tienes que salir por ahí, divertirte. ¿O es que quieres quedarse soltera para vestir santos? Además, a él le gustas, es un buen muchacho y...

-¡Mama! Yo decidiré si me gusta o no. ¿No entiendes que también, a parte de molestarme a mí, estás jugando con él?

-Hija, tienes que madurar ya. Sólo estás por tú trabajo, leer, y pasear por ahí. ¿Es que no ves que ya va siendo edad de que sientas la cabeza? ¡Ya no eres una niña! Mira a Ángela, ella está con Ben desde hace un año. ¿Tú para cuándo? No puedes pasarte toda la vida así. Además Mike es un buen partido...

-¿Y con está manera crees que sentaré bien la cabeza? ¿Atándome con el primero que pasa? No, y me da igual si me quedo soltera para siempre, eso antes de perder el tiempo con Newton...-dije saliendo ferozmente de la cocina. Me iría al bosque hasta que oscureciera. No tenía ganas de volver. Y cómo según mi madre, podía prescindir de mí en la casa no le importaría que no volviese en un rato.

Sentía mi respiración agitada, y con nuevas lágrimas golpeando mis mejillas, me senté en un claro dónde reposaba el tronco de un viejo árbol caído. El lugar irradiaba de paz. No quería pensar en nada. Hoy, definitivamente, no era mi día.

Y, aunque las ganas de dormir se me habían pasado hace un rato, no pude evitar caer soñolienta en los brazos de Morfeo, deseando que las cosas fuesen distintas.

_-¿Entonces es seguro que vuelve?_

_-Sí-contestó la voz llena de orgullo. A terminado sus estudios y se quedará los meses de verano antes de entrar a trabajar en alguna clínica. ¡No sabes cuánto lo he extrañado! En estos últimos 10 años sólo le he ido a ver para las fiestas y las celebraciones-suspiró-. A veces creo que me equivoqué al enviarle a estudiar tan lejos, en casa de mi hermana. _

_-Elizabeth, ahora será un hombre de bien. ¿Qué esperabas, que se quedase aquí para siempre a tu disposición? ¡Tiene que tener una vida! Salir de este pueblo, ver mundo, conocer mujeres... En conclusión: madurar, crecer. _

_-Sí, espero no haberme equivocado. Pero se me ha pasado volando. ¡Ya tiene 18 años! Sólo quiero que regrese pronto... Desde hace unos meses sus cartas son escasas, creo que le pasa algo. ¿Y si ahora, le disgusta la cuidad? ¿Y si...?-titubeó._

_-Querida, sé que no tendrás ningún problema con eso. ¡Es más, a ti la idea de que vuelva te trastornara! Pero seguramente querrá pasar un tiempo alejado de la zona urbana, saborear este aire exquisito y pasar un tiempo con la familia y amigos. No tienes de que preocuparte. _

_-Vale, comenzaremos los preparativos. Todo tiene que estar listo para cuándo llegue el día. _

_He estado pensando en cambiar esas cortinas...-se seguían escuchando las voces, pero en susurros apenas audibles. _

¿Vuelve? ¿Esas palabras habían sido un sueño, o eran ciertas?

Respiré y exhalé repetidas veces hasta controlar los latidos de mi corazón.

No me estaba confundiendo: las voces eran de la señora Masen y de la vecina y amiga la señora Brandon. Hablaban de Edward.

Por fin, regresa. Después de diez largos años, podré dejar de imaginarme a mi fiel amigo y poder verle.

La imagen ya se formaba en mi cerebro: él sonriendo con su misma sonrisa socarrona, aunque más firme. Sus labios habían dejado de ser tan inocentes como los de un niño, y habían dado paso a los de un hombre...

Sonreí sin remedio. Ya no me acordaba ni de mí madre, ni de Mike, ni de mi posición social. Sólo anhelaba que el volviera. Que me mirase con esos ojos esmeraldas, deslumbrándome. Que se acercase a mí con la facilidad de hace 10 años y, que me cogiera de la mano. Que me abrazara susurrando al oído palabras hermosas, y me confesara, que me había extrañado tanto como yo a él.

Suspiré.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ya era demasiado tarde para olvidarme de él.

Y lo único que sabía era que estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de Edward Masen.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. ¿Qué tal? hasta pronto! _

**Kathie***


	2. Thinking of You

_Hola! Muchas gracias por esos primeros reviews :) de verdad. Espero que este siguiente capítulo también os guste y si tenéis alguna duda o no habéis pillado algo decirmelo que os intentaré ayudar a entender._

_Así que os espero para saber vuestra opinión ^.^ ¡R&R!_

**Disclaimer: Twilight y los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la idea de está historia...**

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: 'Thinking of You'_**

-¡Isabella, deprisa ven!

Corrí hasta llegar dónde mi amiga Ángela me guiaba de la mano, casi no podía seguirle el paso de lo veloz que iba. Ella, era una chica serena y tranquila. De unos pacíficos ojos azules, cabellos rubios ondulados hasta los hombros y una sonrisa apaciguadora. Era mí mejor amiga, no la cambiaría nunca por nadie.

-¡Aquí!-dijo frenando en seco en un pequeño claro entre los nísperos-. Sí tú no me quieres decir que es lo que te pasa, te lo diré yo. ¡Ya lo he averiguado! ¿Cómo no me habías dicho que Edward va a volver? No me lo puedo creer-dijo de manera torpe y acelerada.

_Lo ha averiguado. _

Está última semana yo había estado un tanto ausente. En mí propio mundo, recordando todos los momentos vividos con Edward y, cómo posiblemente sería nuestro reencuentro.

Había momentos en los que parecía estar feliz, ansiosa porqué los días pasaran más rápidos, pero eso verdaderamente, no duraba demasiado. ¿Y si no cumplía sus expectativas? Sólo era una chica sin apenas formación, pueblerina, y ni siquiera había conseguido alcanzar mis metas... Le decepcionaría...

Y ella me lo había notado, insistía en que me ocurría algo, lo percibía.

Primero, pensó en la remota posibilidad de que mi madre al fin, me había hecho reflexionar y que le daría alguna oportunidad a algún chico del pueblo. Después, de seguir rechazando a Mike, día tras día, de un modo u otro, se dio cuenta que debía ser otra cosa. Me preguntó también por mi relato- más bien mi primer esbozo-. Una noche de está semana, que cómo ya se había hecho costumbre en un mí, el insomnio me inspiró una historia de romance. Sin perder tiempo anoté las primeras ideas, y los futuros acontecimientos que sucederían con los personajes y, finalmente, a lo largo de los días ya tenía pensado el final. Sólo me faltaba ponerla en tinta; aunque seguramente el argumento no agradaría a nadie, y la verdad es que era demasiado predecible. Mi amiga, se desanimó notablemente al darse cuenta que no podía adivinar que era lo que me tenía diferente, pero prometió que lo descubriría. Y no a tardado mucho en hacerlo.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?-le dije en un susurro, muy desconcertada, ya que todavía la gran noticia no se había hecho pública.

-La señora Masen ha recibido una carta de él. Diciéndole el día que llegaría a la capital. La estaba leyendo en voz alta a su marido muy ilusionada. ¡Y desde que lo escuché, supe que era lo que te tenía tan aislada! ¿Pero, por qué? La verdad, no lo entiendo... ¿No deseabas que regresara?-dijo dudosa y sentándose en la hierba.

-No es eso...-dije tras un incómodo silencio-. En realidad, quiero que venga. ¡Han sido 10 años Ang! Pero tengo miedo de que las cosas no estén como antes, que él haya cambiado, que ya no me miré del mismo modo, y que...

-Tonterías. Edward no es así, Bella. Erais uña y carne, y eso, no se puede olvidar. Toda vuestra niñez juntos...-dijo soñadoramente-. ¿No te gustaría volver, allí?-sonreí al imaginármelo. ¡Claro que quería!

-Os tenéis que poner al día. Y después, dentro de unas semanas, la llama se volverá a encender y él...

-¡Ang! No te montes una novela sólo con tus conclusiones-dije mosqueada.

-Pero si sois el uno para el otro. Siempre juntos, siempre cogidos de la mano... Ben y yo siempre os gritábamos "parejita" y otras estupideces. Y no me digas que éramos niños. ¡Hasta el Señor Masen lo mencionó alguna vez!

-No te voy hacer caso y lo sabes.

-Correré el riesgo, pero seguramente pasará lo que yo estoy prediciendo.

Me dejé caer hacía atrás. Cuando Ángela se ponía soñadora, no se podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Sólo cerré mis ojos, esperando que se cansara de hablar. Ella prosiguió hablando hasta que caí en la cuenta de un detalle que se me había escapado.

Me erguí de pronto y la miré suplicante.

-¿Cuándo?-la interrumpí.

Sonrió pícaramente, sabiendo perfectamente que estaba preguntando.

-En 5 días-dijo ensanchando su enorme sonrisa.

Antes de servir la cena se anuncio una pequeña congregación de todos los trabajadores de la finca frente los señores en el jardín trasero de la mansión.

Todos estaban preocupados sin saber exactamente de que podía tratarse. Ángela y yo éramos las únicas que teníamos idea de que se trataba. Ella no dejaba de enviarme sonrisas jocosas que no ayudaban a relajarme y así olvidar el tema por unos cuantos minutos.

-Bien-comenzó el Duque Masen con semblante sereno-. Os hemos reunido aquí para anunciar una noticia que tanto como a mí, como a mi esposa, nos ha emocionado de manera sobrecogedora. Nuestro hijo Edward, va a regresar de Europa en 5 días después de tantos años-suspiros de alegría se oyeron por doquier estremeciéndome-. Le esperamos el Sábado antes del anochecer. Para este gran día, queremos prepararle una pequeña celebración íntima con los amigos de la familia más allegados-dijo el señor una mueca de resignación.

-Pero también, a parte del día de la fiesta, queremos que toda la casa y la finca estén impecables, que todo esté perfecto. Será un reencuentro muy emotivo y queremos que se sienta muy bien acogido-terminó la señora Masen rápidamente.

-Contamos con vuestra disposición, y ayuda-dijo el señor Masen a modo de despedida-. Eso es todo.

Ángela vino corriendo y se me colgó del brazo esperando ver alguna reacción en mí.

Yo sólo era consciente que sólo con que alguien dijera su nombre, mis piernas temblaban nerviosamente.

Sin más, nos pusimos a trabajar muy duro. La señora Masen ordenó limpiar todas las cambras de la casa para posibles invitados. Comenzamos a organizar la comida que se emplearía en el día de la fiesta, las flores que decorarían las entradas, la nueva mantelería... Todo estaba más que preparado.

Cuándo sólo faltaban 2 miserables días para que llegara, me creía que moría. A penas había dormido, el nerviosismo de los empleados era contagioso y yo sólo podía pensar en él, Ángela me veía con una marioneta y lo utilizaba para reírse de mí.

En el fondo, era su culpa también. Me había llenado la cabeza de pájaros. En un momento que me quedé dormida en el escritorio soñé con él. Y fue el mejor sueño y el más real que había tenido en toda mi existencia...

_En él, yo estaba buscándole por alguna parte de un desconocido bosque, pero no lo encontraba, no estaba. A primera vista, me pareció un sueño poco real, de esos que vas corriendo detrás de algo que nunca serás capaz de alcanzar, pero todo cambió en el momento que me di por vencida. _

_Me senté de mala gana, al pie de un bonito sauce y le llamé en silencio, acariciando su nombre suavemente, esperando, tal vez que por un milagro, respondiese. _

_Y eso, no tardó en suceder. Apareció de entre unos matorrales. Sus ropas estaban estropeadas, manchadas por el fango y por la verde vegetación. Me miró directamente dejándome sin respiración al ver sus ojos. ¡Los había extrañado tanto! No habían cambiado ni un ápice..._

_Se acercó despacio y saboreando cada paso que daba, sin dejar de hacer contacto visual conmigo. Me alcé instintivamente. Mi mente ya no me decía nada, sólo existía nuestro silencio y el movimiento de la refrescante brisa. _

_Era todo tan natural, como si así debiera de ser siempre. Nos separaban unos escasos centímetros y me deslumbró cómo siempre con su sonrisa. Con parsimonia, me agarró la mano y depositó un suave beso en ella. Mi cuerpo entero se tambaleó ante su roce. Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande y me llevó hasta detrás de los matorrales, yo simplemente me dejé guiar, incapaz de hacer lo contrario. _

_Ninguno hablaba. Sólo avanzábamos hacía algún horizonte. Después de lo que a mí me parecieron unos pocos minutos, llegamos a nuestro destino. Era nuestro lago, se veía aún más hermoso que por la mañana. La luz de la luna le aportaba un encanto especial._

_Sin soltar mi mano, se sentó en la orilla y me animó a imitarle. _

_Me fijé en toda su cara, se podía apreciar que había crecido, pero seguía siendo mi Edward. Aquél niño adorable de ojuelos bajo sus mejillas. _

_Su otra mano se alzó tan rápido que me pareció un espejismo y se depositó en mi mejilla izquierda._

_Cerré los ojos para apreciar mejor lo que ocasionaba en mí sentir su cálida piel sobre la mía y, tras trazar unas dulces caricias abrí los ojos, curiosa de saber cómo sería ahora su expresión._

_Y, me sobresalté. ¡Tenía su rostro a milímetros del mío. Parpadeé unas cuantas veces para cerciorarme de que era real y en ese instante junto sus labios con los míos. Delicadamente profundizó el beso y yo accedí todavía incrédula. Me acercó más a él con su mano en mí rostro y me perdí en ese beso, **en nuestro beso.** _

Inevitablemente me desperté con mi respiración agitada y jadeante. Levantando mi frente del escritorio y decepcionada que sólo hubiese sido un misero sueño.

Nunca creí tener tanta imaginación para soñar con él, pareciéndome tan real, cómo un dios helénico de la antigua Grecia. No pude reprender el sueño, y sentada esperé que mis latidos regresaran a su curso habitual.

-Ya está bien, ¿no crees?

La miré extrañada, no le había contestado mal, ni siquiera le estaba hablando. ¿Qué mosca le picaba ahora?

-Sabes de lo que hablo-dijo con tono arrogante, y supe que estaba furiosa.

-No, pues no caigo-dije encogiéndome de hombros e intentando pensar que era lo que había hecho mal está vez.

-Hablaremos en la noche. No es ningún juego-dijo mi madre, marchándose de la cocina dándome otra mirada reprobatoria.

Fui a limpiar las salas de la casa que se le habían adjudicado a Ángela. Pero, ella ya llevaba unos días ayudando a Eleonor, que por lo visto aún no se encontraba mejor, y le cedí la tarde libre para que saliera un rato con Ben.

Llevaban más de un año juntos. Y dentro de poco, tenían prevista la boda.

Se veían tan bien juntos. Él era el cochero de principal del señor Edward, y siempre ha sido un hermano mayor que me a ayudado con las tareas que me resultaban difíciles. Es honesto, sincero y, porqué no decirlo realmente atractivo. Ángela no tenía mal gusto, de eso no cabía duda.

-Isabella, limpia también los huecos de las cortinas, ahora que todavía no están puestas-dijo alegremente la señora Elizabeth.

-Sí, señora-dije yo también contenta y obedientemente. Su buen humor me recordaba que él volvería pronto, _que Edward regresaría_.

Se quedó un rato observándome. A mí no me molestaba, sólo me limitaba a limpiar como debía y punto. Al terminar, ella seguía allí.

-¿Sabes?-me dijo con una ceja alzada-. Estás más bonita cuándo sonríes. ¿Hace tiempo que no lo hacías verdad? ¿O me equivoco?

Me sonrojé violentamente.

-Bueno, creo que sí-dije apenada y aún con mi vista al suelo.

-Pues hazme caso, deja salir tu sonrisa más a menudo-dijo abandonando la sala principal.

No entendía muy bien la reacción de la señora Masen, ya que no siempre estaba de este humor, ni tampoco hablaba conmigo desde hace unos cuantos años, pero me alegró que lo hiciera.

La noche llegó inevitablemente y después de cumplir todas las tareas, servir la cena a los patrones, y cenar me retiré a mi habitación con mi madre pisando mis talones, aún mosqueada.

Entré y ella me imitó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Haber, primero de nada. Quitate ya esa cara de tonta que no has dejado de tener en estos días. Parece que no lo has adivinado, ¿de verdad no sabes de que te voy a hablar?

-No-dije con autoridad pasando por alto sus primeras frases.

-Pues que estás cómo tonta, esperando la llegada de Edward. Pero, ¡no tienes que hacerte ilusiones! ¿No entiendes que él es el hijo del señor Masen? ¿Tu futuro patrón? Y tú estás que me mueres porqué él vuelva... ¿Esperas que se fije en ti o algo? ¡Vamos, te creía más inteligente, Bella!

Mis ojos escocían fuertemente. Yo muchas veces pensaba eso, en mi mente, pero era muy diferente que alguien te lo gritara y dolía más si era tu madre. ¿Ella en teoría, no debería entenderme? Estaba enamorada de Edward Masen y no podía evitar sentirme así...

-¿No dices nada? ¡Tú, la señorita tengo respuestas para todo!

Le giré la cara para que no me viera llorar. Era humillante. Ella se mantuvo en su lugar con las manos en ambas caderas esperando una reacción por mi parte, pero no la hubo. Y al final se cansó y me abrazó.

-Isabella hija, mira, no tienes porqué verle tan pronto si quieres. La señora me ha pedido un encargo y he de ir a la capital. Tardaríamos unos 3 o 4 días. ¿Recuerdas que pidió hacer una cortina nueva con unas telas finas de la ciudad? ¡Pues aún no se las han traído! Quiere que vaya cuánto antes. ¿Vienes conmigo? Así te despejarás y estoy más que segura que no habrá ningún problema con que tú vengas conmigo.

-No, no-dije separándome de su abrazo.

-Pero, Bella, ¡es mejor! Tienes que dejar de pensar en él. Sé cómo te sientes, aunque tú no me creas, pero esto no irá a ninguna parte. Él es un chico joven y rico, que se casará algún día con alguna chica fina y delicada y de buena posición...

-No te lo digo para hacerte daño, cielo-dijo acariciando mi mejilla y secando las incansables lágrimas que habían invadido mi rostro-. Pero sabes que eso será así.

Con el camino libre gracias a la marcha de mi madre a la cuidad, decidí arreglarme un poco para el gran día.

Ángela me había cambiado el día de trabajo para tener este libre y así alistarme.

Sabía que sonaría ridículo, pero quería estar presentable para cuándo él llegase a la casa.

Vendría con su prima Rosalie, con la que ha estado viviendo todo este tiempo.

Me fui al lago y me introduje rápidamente. Deseando que el agua inundase mis poros. Sintiéndome limpia y relajada. Y evitándo pensar en las duras palabras de mi madre...

Una vez seca y con la ropa limpia me fui a la cocina para poder ayudar en algo.

Todos estábamos mucho más ocupados que de costumbre. Y lo agradecía, ya que contaba con menos tiempo para pensar coherentemente, y lo más importante: Mike no me había vuelto a sugerir nada de salir con él.

Sonreí agradecida y esperaba de corazón que no me insistiese más.

-¡Bella! ¡Qué haces, vas a ensuciarte el vestido!- gritó Ángela alarmada.

-No pasa nada, Ang-le dije sonriendo de nuevo.

-¿Cómo que no pasa nada? ¡Es el vestido más bonito que tienes, el especial para los días festivos! Además intercambiamos el día, hoy no trabajas.

-Me siento inútil si no hago nada.

-Y supongo, que si no te entretienes con algo te vas a arrancar los pelos de tu cabeza...

-¿Qué?-inquirí.

-Vale, mira si quieres ayudar en algo, dile a Ben que a las cinco saldrán los señores para ir a recoger a Edward.

-Está bien-le dije dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

Estuve entretenida hasta las 5, la hora que se fueron los duques para recogerle. En ese momento perdí la poca cordura que me quedaba. ¡Estaba desesperada!

_Tenía tantos deseos de verle..._

* * *

_Alé, el segundo capítulo! ¿Qué tal? ya queda poco para que vuelva..._

_hahah_

**Kathie***


	3. White Horse

_Hola! Gracias por todos los reviews! haha mee dan ilusión para colgar! :)_

_En este capítulo ya llega lo que todas estaban esperando.. Espero que no os decepcione.  
Si tenéis alguna duda o no habéis pillado algo decirmelo que os intentaré ayudar a entender._

_Así que os espero para saber vuestra opinión ^.^ **¡R&R!**_

_Y lo siento por tardar tanto en colgar, pero he estado de examens y ahora ke me han dado las notas ya estoy libre para seguir con esto!  
_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight y los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la idea de está historia...**_**

* * *

**

_**Capítulo 3: 'White Horse'**_

Tranquila, Bella-dijo Ángela por enésima vez. No podía soportarlo más. ¡Creía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento! Me costaba respirar y si no fuera porqué estaba sentada, me caería al suelo.

Elizabeth, la madre de Edward, estaba igual o peor que yo. Por eso, el duque Masen prefirió que se quedara en casa y lo recibiera aquí.

Cuando el momento se acercaba, la señora Masen entró en la cocina y nos advirtió que no les debía quedar mucho tiempo en venir. Inevitablemente, me alcé y gustosamente la seguí hasta la puerta principal. Todos los empleados le recibirían, y ya estaban casi todos esperando el acontecimiento llegara.

Ángela se puso detrás de mí, dejándome más expuesta a la vista, y yo se lo agradecía enormemente. Me sonrió delicadamente y le devolví la sonrisa, nerviosa por decir algo inapropiado o por miedo a confirmar mis últimas sospechas: que en estás últimas semanas me había vuelto definitivamente loca.

Miré ansiosa por todas partes, intentando encontrarle en alguna parte. Y me detuve cuándo me sorprendió la belleza de aquél anochecer. Diferente a los demás, innovador y con un nuevo significado. Sabía que este día iba a cambiar mi vida, sabía que cuando él regresase todo sería distinto y por fin podría llamar a mi existencia vida de nuevo.

Tras algunos minutos de reflexión que se me hicieron eternos, la madre de Edward gritó sobresaltándome.

-¡Ahí vienen!-anunció con emoción en su voz.

-Bella, respira-me recordó Ángela y puso su mano en mi hombro dándome apoyo.  
Por fin, por fin le vería...

A lo lejos, a las puertas de la hacienda, se apreciaba un amplio y costoso coche de cuatro caballos, cruzando la distancia que aún nos separaba. Y cómo en una ensoñación, se deslizó hasta frenar frente la gran puerta. No tuve tiempo de exhalar la última inspiración que realicé.

Del carruaje se bajó primero el señor Masen, con aires de grandeza y una espléndida sonrisa en su cara. Era contagiosa, y todos inevitablemente acabamos devolviéndosela. Aguantó la puerta y de ella salió un joven de su misma altura, aproximadamente 1,85, observé cómo su mano se alzaba y aún sin voltear el rostro, agarró una pálida mano. La chica que salió, era asombrosa. Tenía un cabello sedosos rubio, que caía suavemente en trabajadas hondas hasta media espalda, sus rasgos me eran familiares y finos. Solamente mirando sus ojos la identifiqué: era Rosalie Hale, prima de la familia.

Repentinamente el chico giró el rostro un instante antes de volver alcanzar otra mano del coche, y pude apreciar claramente los cambios, pero era él. Mi Edward. Solté un pequeño y lastimero gemido. ¿Cómo podía tener tal efecto en mí?

Sus espaldas eran anchas y se habían hecho fuertes, su pelo cobrizo lucía aún rebelde pero le quedaba realmente bien, su quijada se veía más formada, sus labios esbozaban el principio de una gran y hermosa sonrisa, su nariz seguía la misma perfección y rectitud que siempre, hasta que llegué a sus ojos. Esos dos pozos esmeraldas que me mantenían prisionera. Vi tantas cosas en su mirada, mil sentimientos, decenas de deseos y, era él. Seguía igual que siempre. Y, aunque me pareciese increíble, era como en mi sueño: _tal y cómo le había imaginado._

Reparé ahora, en la nueva silueta que salía del coche. Ella, era muy atractiva. Poseía una medida perfecta, su cuerpo seguía las curvas idoneamente, como deberían ser mostrándola muy femeninas. El cabello, rubio igual que el de Rose era más sencillo y liso, pero igual de largo. Sus rasgos eran típicos de una muñeca de porcelana francesa y lo más llamativo eran los ojos que tenía; de un extraño azul oscuro, parecían sacados de una novela de fantasía, pero por la sonrisa de complicidad que compartió con mi ángel, no me agradó.

Todos se irguieron formalmente e inmediatamente Elizabeth, se abalanzó sobre su hijo sollozando. Fue una imagen emotiva que me hizo comprender lo difícil que le había resultado estar tanto tiempo sin Edward. De igual modo, abrazó a Rosalie, diciéndole lo bella que se había vuelto con el paso de los años. Y, cuándo pasaron unos instantes, se separaron sonriendo ampliamente y Edward hizo las esperadas presentaciones.

-Madre, ella es Tanya-dijo señalando a la desconocida chica-, Tanya Denali.

-¡Oh, Sí claro! Por fin te conozco en persona, he sentido mucho acerca de ti. Siéntete cómo un tu casa-dijo la duquesa cogiéndola del brazo, al igual que a Edward y los condujo a la entrada-. Venga entremos, ¡tenemos tanto de qué hablar!

En todo ese tiempo, no despegue mi vista de Edward, intentando hacer contacto visual con él. Observándolo atentamente, pero no se dio la situación.

Me reconforté pensando que tenía tiempo de estar con él. Total, ahora estaba aquí y no a millones de kilómetros.

Me dirigí con Ángela de la mano hacía la cocina, aún conmocionada por la situación y por las diferentes teorías que estaba asimilando mi mente.

Rápidamente se nos encargó llevar café a la familia. Mi amiga, me miró con complicidad, y me ayudó a prepararlo.

-Ponte un delantal, Bella-me dijo con urgencia.

Lo hice y me alisté para salir a la sala. Intenté no tropezar pero mi cuerpo estaba todo tembloroso y no podía asegurar que la bandeja se fuera al suelo en cualquier instante.

Mientras me dirigía al salón, visualicé la escena. La manera con la que él reaccionaria, el tipo de sonrisa que me regalaría o el abrazo que me daría. Sonreí tenuemente imaginándomelo.

-Con permiso-dije acercándome por detrás y colocando la bandeja en la mesita auxiliar. Comencé a echar el café en tazas, recordando cómo le gustaba a él.

-Tanya, cielo, prueba este café. Te aseguró que en Francia no habrás probado nada igual-dijo la señora con una satisfactoria sonrisa.

-¡Oh, señora Masen! No...lo siento, pero no tolero el café de ningún modo-dijo con una mueca en el rostro-. Preferiría otra cosa.

-Esta bien, tú te lo pierdes. No miento cuando digo que es el mejor café de la región. ¿Entonces, que quieres?

-Mm, un te. Sí, un te estaría bien-dijo girándose hacia mí-. ¿Sabes prepararlo?

-Claro-dije con autosuficiencia-. ¿Nadie más prefiere otra cosa?-dije mirando a todos, esperando que a él se le antojase algo y posase su mirada en mí. Ante un pequeño silencio, el señor Cullen habló por todos.

-Gracias, pero por ahora está bien.

Me retiré un tanto decaída a la cocina a prepararle a la señorita Tanya _su te. _

El resto de la noche siguió el mismo camino. No me reconoció cuando le servía la cena ni tampoco a la hora de quitársela.

Sentía sus risas, sus conversaciones, las anécdotas que explicaban e irremediablemente, cada vez que él hablaba sentía un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo que me hacía sentir frágil y desesperada por estar a su lado. Por sentir que se refería a mi en algún momento, que tan solo me mirase. Pero en aquella noche mi deseo no se iba a realizar.

El nuevo día se avecinaba aún más perturbador que el anterior. Hoy se celebraba la gran fiesta en honor de Edward. La comida ya estaba a medio hacer y la casa impecable. Lo único que faltaba era comenzar a servir y que los invitados llegasen.

Mientras Ángela y yo conversábamos en la cocina de temas de poca trascendencia entró la señora Masen, tan espléndida como siempre y luciendo un vestido verde que seguía todas las modas impuestas por la alta sociedad y que le realzaba la silueta considerablemente.

-Chicas-nos llamó. Nosotras, junto con otras criadas nos alzamos inmediatamente-. Os iré llamando una a una para hablar de vuestros días festivos atrasados y os daré un uniforme que a partir de hoy será obligatorio. Es muy común en las casas de la capital. Comenzaré por las Weeber. ¿Ángela, donde está tu madre?-inquirió limpiando unas inexistentes arrugas de su impecable traje.

-Señora-dijo mi amiga apenada-. Ella lleva algunos días indispuesta y hace un momento le he convencido que se estire en la cama hasta que se le pase.

-Mm, está bien. Te daré su traje, entonces. Sígueme.

Las demás criadas esperaron su turno y fueron pasando al estudio hasta que me llegó el mío. Toqué suavemente la puerta y tras esperar un suave_ "pasa" _entré.

-Isabella-me llamó-. Tú madre llegará en dos días o menos, te doy también su vestimenta-dijo alcanzándome dos trajes negros bastantes deprimentes.

-Gracias-musité sin mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-Toma asiento mientras hablamos de tus días libres. Con todo el lío de Edward hemos extremado demasiado los horarios-suspiró sonoramente. Te pertenecen, sino me equivoco 3 días libres. ¿Qué días piensas ocuparlos?-preguntó cogiendo una pluma para tomar nota.

No había pensado siquiera en que me debían días festivos. ¿Qué iba hacer en ese tiempo? No tenía ganas de hacer lo de siempre, escribir, leer, ir al pueblo con Ángela... _No me apetecía._

-Escogeré el miércoles, jueves y sábado, si se puede-dije sin mucha convicción.

-Sí, no hay problema-dijo la duquesa-. Perfecto.

Me levanté y cogí de nuevo las ropas dispuesta a irme. Pero ella me miró directamente a los ojos y me sentí cohibida. _Tiene sus mismo ojos,_ pensé.

-¿Todo bien, Bella?-dijo con una mueca que no supe identificar a qué venía.

-Sí, señora-dije fingiendo una sonrisa, pero no creo que llegara a convencerla. Y sin más me retiré a mi habitación.

Bajé las escaleras sin entusiasmo, sabiendo que a partir de ese momento sería una interminable noche. No quise pensar en él, pero seguía con esperanzas que en la fiesta tuviera unos instantes y me pudiese ver entre la gran multitud.

-¡Bella! -gritó mi amiga angustiada-. ¡Es horroroso!

Sin poder evitarlo estallé en carcajadas. No sólo el uniforme me quedaba mal a mí, sino que a Ángela también. Era de un vestido de cuello redondo y pequeños detalles blancos, con una falda que llegaba a los tobillos lisa, sin volumen alguno. Y rematada con un delantal blanco que cubría casi toda la parte delantera. Yo me recogí el pelo en un moño alto poco trabajado ya que no tenía ganas de seguir mirándome en el espejo. Mi aspecto últimamente era peor que pésimo, mucho más que de costumbre.

Sin poder quejarnos mucho más, fuimos al comedor para servir lo que los invitados nos pidieran.

La noche fue agotadora y cómo ya me había figurado antes, decepcionante.

Edward bajó con un traje de tonos marrones que le quedaba estupendo. Le resaltaba aún más su desaliñado cabello rojizo y su cuerpo. Él bailó y habló con muchísima gente. Y aunque me dio rabia reconocerlo, la gran mayoría se trataba de jóvenes bellezas que su madre insistía en que conociera. Pero, Edward demostró lo que muchos ya comentaban:

"_Él sólo tiene ojos para ella"_- sentí que la señora Brandon cuchicheaba a la señora Masen.

Y, ésta asintió enérgicamente y sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-Es una chica guapísima, de buenos modales y de una familia prometedora. Le tiene totalmente prendado...

Dejé de escuchar y me aislé en mi mundo, dónde sólo se encontraba él. Espié todos sus movimientos, todos sus gestos. Era deslumbrante y adictivo. No podía abandonar mi vista él.

-Perdona, ¿los servicios?-me pidió una pequeña chica de ojos azules y pelo azabache. La reconocí cómo la hija de los Brandon.

-Están en el pasillo de la derecha -dije indicándole el lugar-, la segunda puerta.

Me miró fijamente unos segundos de más y se retiró dándome las gracias.

-_¡No digas eso! Interpretas estupendamente, ojala yo supiera hacerlo tan bien cómo tú...-dijo la joven haciendo un puchero, con intención de sonar lastimoso._

_-Gracias-contestó él sonrojándose- supongo que es cuestión de práctica-, dijo simplemente._

_-Pues espero que me ayudes a practicar estos días, quiero mejorar mucho._

-Bella -me llamó Ángela consiguiendo sobresaltarme-, sal de aquí. Descansa y ve a fuera, te irá bien -dijo intentando formar una sonrisa.

Acepté sin oponer resistencia, sentía mis ojos cansados y húmedos.

_¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil?_

En los últimos dos días no había pasado nada digno de mencionar.

Mi mente, había meditado dos posibles teorías, aunque no sabría decir cuál era la peor.

La primera, era que Edward me había olvidado. Que todos nuestros años juntos y esos momentos vívidos no habían significado nada para él. ¿Si no, me recordaría cierto?

Y la otra era en un aspecto, más esperanzadora. Que él sí me recordaba pero, no le importaba. No tenía la intención de venir ni tan siquiera a saludar, a preguntarme qué tal todo, a preocuparse por mí...

¿Se avergonzaba de mí, de haber tenido a una amiga de clase tan baja? ¿No quería saber nada de mí?

Al fin de cuentas, no me gustaban mis teorías.

-Bella-llamó Eleonor-. Rennée acaba de llegar, está hablando con la señora.

Me sentí extraña al ver a la madre de Ángela tan desmejorada. Habían sido unas cortas semanas en las que su salud había empeorado notablemente. Por eso mi amiga y yo procurábamos ayudarla y no cansarla con demasiadas labores, pero yo sabía que se sentía igualmente mal. Dejé de mirarla fijamente al notar que ella me observaba confusa.

-Está bien-dije intentando sonreír. Ahora debía fingir más que nunca, mi madre no tenía que saber cómo realmente me estaba sintiendo.

-¡Hija!

-Hola madre-dije devolviéndole el abrazo. ¿Cómo ha ido por la capital?

Rennée estaba también cambiada, pero a diferencia de Eleonor era para mejor. Su rostro irradiaba de luminosidad, y su sonrisa ocupaba la mayor parte de su cara. No me pasó por alto el hecho de que tuviera los ojos brillantes y cálidos, me recordaron cuándo papá aún vivía.

Me explicó todo tipo de cosas, pero realmente no atendí a muchas de ellas. Era feliz, estaba muy hermosa y yo me sentí aliviada que estuviera más preocupada por sus asuntos que no por los míos.

-¿Qué vas hacer en tu día libre?

-¿Tú que harías?-le contrarreste.

-Estaría metida en la cama hasta aborrecerla, descansar y despejar la mente. Olvidarle.

Sonreí sin entusiasmo. Le había contagiado a mi buena amiga mis sentimientos.

-Sí, precisamente creo que eso es lo que haré.

-Bella, yo lo siento... Creo que te hiciste ilusiones gracias a que yo no paraba de hablarte del tema y te confundí. De verdad, yo no pretendía que esto llegara a tanto, no...

-Ang, tranquila. No pasa nada, estoy bien-dije con voz neutral, más serena de cómo en realidad me sentía, tal vez el hecho de estar tumbada en la hierba y tener los ojos cerrados ayudaba.

-Es que, no te mereces esto. Ni siquiera ha preguntado por ti...

-Ya- dije interrumpiendo. Por favor no... le des más vueltas. La gente cambia, pasa siempre.

-Sí...

Después de esa extraña conversación, nos fuimos a la casa. Las dos nos mostrábamos distantes, pero no estábamos enojadas, sólo era que no encontrábamos las palabras adequadas.

-¡Isabella!-gritó la persona a que menos quería ver.

-Hola, Mike.

-Tenemos pendiente aquella salida, ¿recuerdas?- ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo?

-Ah, cierto-dije titubeante.

-Quizás, uno de estos días...

-¡Bella, recuerda nuestro acuerdo!-exclamó Ángela asustándome.

-¿Qué?- dijimos Mike y yo simultáneamente.

-Ya veo como me escuchas cuándo hablo-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Me prometiste acompañarme cuando estuvieras libre de hacer los recados! Mike, no se si ella estará libre para salir contigo-dijo ella descaradamente.

Se me escapó una carcajada. Era la mejor, sin duda. Y la cara de Newton, impagable.

-Bella, ¿entonces tú me avisas?

-Sí, no te preocupes-dije aún riendo-. Hasta luego.

-¡Mike! El señor Masen va a salir con la señorita Denali. ¿Prepararás tú los caballos?-dijo el señor Newton rojo de cansancio corriendo hacia donde nos encontrábamos nosotros.

-Mm, claro- respondió él.

-Sin duda alguna, su vuelta a tenido un significado: quería presentar la muchacha a sus padres, seguramente se volverá a ir en cuánto le den el visto bueno-dijo tras un cansado suspiro-. Todos comentan una temprana boda. ¿No es una gran noticia? Sin duda, una buena edad para el matrimonio-dijo mirándome directamente a mí. No se daba cuenta de mi mueca, y que tenía el rostro descompuesto.

-¿Quienes lo comentan?- inquirió Ángela con la mirada en el suelo.

-¡Pues la servidumbre, todas las mujeres no dicen otra cosa de _la pareja feliz_!

-Suficiente- susurré saliendo de allí. No podía seguir escuchando.

_"Tenía tantos deseos de verle..."_

Estúpida, y otra vez Estúpida Bella.

¿Cómo se me podía haber salido de las manos? Yo debería haberlo previsto, tendría que haberme dado cuenta, ¿cómo no lo había visto?

Lo único en lo que pensé era que, a pesar de ser muy diferentes, nosotros conectábamos, que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, que podía haber un _nosotros._..  
Y ese fue mi error. Yo no era suficiente para él. ¿Cómo me iba a poner a su lado siquiera? Yo desentonaba junto él, sobraba, era cómo una de esas piedras molestas que se te cuelan en el zapato...

Ni siquiera me notaba.

Casi una semana después de su vuelta, del te, de la fiesta y él no me a mirado, no me a hablado...

Irremediablemente, enojada conmigo misma, mis pasos me llevaron cerca del prado. De nuestro lugar.

Me asomé torpemente al lago, vi mi reflejo y rápidamente lo entendí. No sólo era mi situación, ya que habían ocurrido todo tipo de historias en las que, la economía no era lo que prevalecía en las parejas, si no el amor que se destilaban entre ellos, pero yo tenía otro defecto en mí contra, la apariencia física.

En realidad, nunca me había sentido acomplejada, ni tampoco es que tuviese una enorme verruga en la cara, pero era obvio que yo no era guapa, ni de lejos. Mis ojos tal vez demasiado grandes, de un color avellana demasiado común, que en este momento, brillaban de forma enfermiza por el disgusto que tenía encima, mis mejillas estaban ruborizadas y con rastros de lágrimas por doquier, la nariz menuda no tenía ningún defecto por ahora, y mi boca, levemente entreabierta exhalando y suspirando forzosamente. No era la mejor imagen que había tenido alguna vez.

Elevé mi mano y la llevé a mis labios. En la comisura inferior toqué todas las heridas que me habían salido, Ángela decía que eran por los nervios, que no me preocupara, ¿pero que más daba? Ciertamente, ya no importaba.

Sólo pensaba en desaparecer, o bien en despertarme de esta nueva pesadilla. ¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ir bien? ¿Todo debe ser siempre tan complicado?

Sí, alguien como yo se tenía que conformar con un Newton en su vida.

Y, con ese último pensamiento caí en los brazos de morfeo, aun sollozando.

* * *

_Sí, ya apareció Edward!! ¿Qué tal? hahah_

_Prometo actualizar más seguidoo.. i cuento con vuestros reviews ¬¬' _

_He pensado en poner un spolier pero esto va a quedar muy largo...  
_

_No os podeis quejar que ha sido largo! 8-9 pag de word o_O haha_

_GRacias a todas aquellos que se han molestado por dejar un review ^.^_

_*Arissita, vas por buen camino..! jaja Hime-chan_n _n fer pttz Crazzalice dana03 Carmen Cullen 116 moze cullen ericsuai arissita patss dany aphroditen Leahj  
_

_  
_hasta pRontoo!

**Kathie***


	4. The Big Girls Don't Cry

_Hola! Gracias por todos los reviews!_

_  
No h tardado, eh? Espero k os gusteee_

_Si tenéis alguna duda o no habéis pillado algo decirmelo que os intentaré ayudar a entender._

_^.^ **¡R&R!**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight y los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la idea de está historia...**_**

* * *

**

_**Capítulo 4: 'The Big Girls Don't Cry'**_

Una caricia, un olor conocido, y una suave respiración en el lóbulo izquierdo hace que me estremezca hasta despertar de mi insomnio.

Acto seguido me incorporé abriendo los ojos, sintiendo mis músculos agarrotados como se había hecho costumbre en mi. Pero no esperé encontrarle, tenerle a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, su aliento chocando con mi cara y una de sus manos detrás de mi oreja devolviendo mi cabello despeinado a su lugar.

.

Mi mirada era un poema. ¿Otro sueño? ¿Estaba en el cielo, o mi deseo por fin se había realizado?

Tardé poco en reaccionar, ya que una risa resonó en mis tímpanos, y era imposible no saber que era real. Mi pulso, reanudó su funcionamiento con una aceleración desconocida.  
Aunque quería hablar las palabras no salían. Tanto tiempo imaginando el reencuentro y no sabía que hacer. Estaba más que bloqueada.

.

Unos brazos, unas manos en mi espalda, un calor en todo el cuerpo que hizo que me volviera a estremecer. Era imposible que en un sueño se percibieran tan bien los sentidos, haciéndolos prácticamente reales, definitivamente debía ser verdad.

.

-¿Edward?-pregunté en un susurro-. Era idiota de mi parte cuestionar si era él, pero mi mente sólo sabía expresar su nombre.

Incrementando la fuerza de su abrazo y sin soltarme volvió a reír. Su risa ronca, aunque era adorable hacia el efecto contrario en mí y sin darme cuenta gruesas lágrimas caían de mis ojos hasta mojar el principio de su camisa, cerca de su corazón. Percibía sus latidos, estaba inquieto o nervioso y agradecí que no fuese yo la única que tuviese ese problema.

.

-Sí, ¿quién si no?-dijo arrogante y apostaría que seguía sonriendo socarronamente como siempre-. Sollocé en su hombro, como era previsible y le devolví el abrazo haciendo tanta fuerza como la que él me daba.

.

-Shh, Bella...-dijo acariciando mi espalda en pequeños círculos-. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos minutos llevábamos así, juntos, y de los sollozos que se escapaban de mi garganta. Pero eso era lo de menos, me sentía libre, como en casa... Había encontrado ese lugar que tanto ansiaba y que me correspondía.

Delicadamente me separé, tan sólo para ver su bello rostro. Apenas me distancié de su cuerpo que seguía amarrándome junto al suyo.

Su mirada era serena, pero había un deje de algo que no supe ver y me sentí inútil. ¿Tanto tiempo siendo mejores amigos (o eso es lo que yo creía) y no sabía ver que era lo que le perturbaba? Ciertamente, estaba desconcertada con esa expresión.

.

-Perdoname, Bella-dijo en un susurro apenas audible-. Tenía que haberte encontrado antes. No se en que estaba pensando, de verdad. Desde que he vuelto has estado a mi lado y yo no me he dado cuenta. ¿Me podrás perdonar?-imploró mirándome por debajo de sus pestañas-. Sabía que lo decía de verdad, conocía al Edward que miente y, por supuesto, no era este. Su mano se fue a mi bochornosa cara y me secó las lágrimas más recientes y las que seguían camino abajo.

.

-Lo siento-dijo aproximando su frente a la mía-. Él hacia que fuese un gesto único, mágico y, en cierto modo natural. Yo no pude más que asentir, incapaz de negarle nada a él, por mucho daño que me hubiese hecho.

.

-Ahora, por favor no llores más-dijo en un susurro-. ¿Sabes? No dudé ni un segundo en imaginar que estarías aquí. Es nuestro lugar.

Y, de nuevo asentí con la cabeza. No me salían las palabras, quería decirle tantas cosas pero no sabía ni por dónde comenzar.

.

Se acordaba de mi. Recordaba nuestro lugar, nuestros recuerdos. Quizá, todo no estaba tan perdido como yo me temí en un principio.

.

Él, al ver que no contestaba y que seguía en silencio me miró seriamente y pudo entender que aunque tuviera la intención de hablar, por ahora no iba a salir sonido alguno de mi boca. Por eso inició él la conversa. Me explicó los lugares que había visitado, la gente que había conocido y su meta más ansiada. Finalmente, tenía su título de medico. Él mismo podría integrarse en cualquier hospital ya que sus calificaciones habían sido de matricula. Y, acabó su pequeño relato preguntándome a mi.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo este tiempo? ¿Qué has hecho?-dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos...

-No tengo mucho que contar...-dije titubeante, comentario que él reprobó con un suspiro-.

-Venga, quiero saber de ti, de todo lo que me he perdido.

-Pues...tiempo después de que te marcharas, me puse a trabajar en la casa hasta ahora, y tuve que dejar la escuela... Sólo he viajado por aquí y Phoenix en casa de unos parientes...

"_Y yo, Edward, te prometo que no me quedaré atrás. Escribiré historias, ¡cómo las nuestras! Viviré de ellas y ayudaré a mis padres tanto cómo me sea posible. Seré independiente"._

_._

-Aún no he logrado mi sueño cómo tú-dije sin mirarlo-tras una pausa-. Tengo algunos esbozos, pero están sin acabar. Últimamente he hecho muchos progresos, pero no dispongo de tiempo suficiente para nada. En cambio, tú lo has logrado y...

-Está claro que tú vida a sido más difícil que la mía Bella, por eso tendrás más mérito cuando seas una escritora de éxito-dijo acariciando mi brazo. Porqué yo sé que lo serás.

Sonreí sin ganas, sí quizás algún lejano día me publiquen un relato.

.

-Ah-dijo con una repentina mueca en su rostro-. También me he enterado de lo de Charlie. Bella, lo siento mucho me hubiera gustado estar ahí. Contigo.

-De eso ya hace mucho tiempo, Edward. Gracias-dije devolviéndole el apretón de manos-.

Él me deslumbró con aquella sonrisa que yo había extrañado tanto. Y, momentáneamente, se incorporó. Me tendió de nuevo su mano, sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿A dónde vamos?-dije una vez de pie y caminando con él.

-¿No se te antoja caminar por el bosque? Hacia tanto que quería hacerlo...

-Me extraña que no se lo hayas propuesto ya a la señorita Denali-dije inconscientemente haciendo ahora yo la mueca.

En el instante después de haberlo dicho, me sentí más estúpida si era posible. No tenía nada que recriminarle a él. Era normal que estuviera _"prendado",_ como dijo su madre de ella. Tanya es todo lo que una joven debería ser...

.

Edward frenó en seco y me encogí sólo de pensar en qué se hubiera molestado. ¡Había regresado a mi en menos de unas miserables horas y ya la estaba fastidiando para que se acabara! No tengo remedio...

.

Me miró confundido y esperó a que yo dijera algo más. Pero eso ya era imposible, mi rostro estaba tan enrojecido de la rabia que si hablaba sería para hablar mal de Denali.

-¿Qué?-dije dejando escapar todo el aire acumulado de mis pulmones-. ¿No me iba a decir por qué le había hablado en ese tono tan insultante?

-¿Qué opinas de ella?-dijo con un brillo cautivador en los ojos.

Miré a cualquier parte del hermoso bosque menos a él. ¿Qué pretendía que le dijera?

-Creo que es una joven hermosa y muy típica de ciudad-dije sin saber a dónde él quería llegar-. Yo a Tanya la veía una chica engreída y por sus maneras se sobrentiende que no podría vivir por una larga temporada en el campo, pero eso no le quitaba sus atributos de muñequita.

.

-¿Nada más?-inquirió sin mirarme tampoco; pero lo que vi, me dejó descompuesta. ¿Era aquello un asomo de sonrojo? ¿Él, mi Edward se estaba sonrojando?

-No se donde quieres ir a parar.

-No he sido del todo sincero contigo, Bella-cerró los ojos y una de sus manos voló a su cabello broncíneo, despeinándolo nerviosamente.

-Conocí a Tanya en casa de Rosalie, después de que ella viniera de visita por unas semanas y, no tengo palabras para describirla. Ella es... Bella, estoy enamorado de ella. Ha sido por eso que he estado tan ausente, pero no quiero que eso me influya más.

.

-Di algo, por favor.

¿Que deseaba oír? No quería mentirle, y aunque en sus ojos veía que era feliz, yo no quería que él lo fuese. No cuándo parecía que mis entrañas iban a salir por mi boca en cualquier instante. Mi mente, aún emocionada porqué estuviera aquí, no asociaba el cambio que estaba sufriendo ahora. Me sentía mareada, y no iba a permitir que él viera cómo yo me desmoronaba.

Miré mi regazo avergonzada de su penetrante mirada y advertí un detalle que me había sido pasado por alto: Llevaba puesto el horrendo uniforme negro y la diferencia entre él y yo no pudo ser más clara.

No debía seguir sintiendo esto, no quería sufrir como haría tras la decepción. Pero él era todo lo que yo quería.

Tenía que ser más inteligente y abandonar a la mínima oportunidad que tuviera.

_._

-No me lo esperaba-le respondí por fin. A pesar de las habladurías, no me había parado a pensarlo detenidamente. ¿Has hablado con ella, de tus sentimientos?-le pregunté aún más masoquista.

-No, sólo se lo he dicho a mi padre. No quiere que me precipite, y mi madre... Ya sabes como es Elizabeth.

-Sí, claro.

-Pero, he pensado en...

-Disculpame, pero ahora tengo tareas que hacer. Lo había olvidado-mentí torpemente y de manera horrorosa.

-Claro-dijo apenado-. Te acompaño.

.

El camino de regreso hacia la casa fue en silencio, ya que los dos nos encontrábamos sumidos en nuestros propios pensamientos. Momentos después en los que debíamos separarnos, Edward prometió que seguiríamos hablando y estando en contacto y, se despidió con un afectuoso beso en mi sien.

Fui rápidamente a mi dormitorio y me encerré en él.

No podría soportar otra conversación sobre los sentimientos que tenía Edward hacia Tanya, pero tampoco le iba a eludir ni reunir. Lo tendría que aguantar, debía olvidarle costase lo que costase. _Como fuera. _

.  
No salí de mi habitación hasta la hora de cenar y sólo fue gracias a mi madre que me estaba buscando para que ayudase a servir a los patrones. Yo no pensé que me necesitaran, sino hubiera salido antes. Nunca dejaría mis tareas, era algo que yo no podía evitar.

.

-Todo es por Eleonor-me dijo mi madre con angustia mientras preparaba las cazuelas y los platos-. Se a puesto peor y Ángela está con ella cuidándola.

-Vaya-susurre-. La verdad es que ese catarro lo lleva arrastrando desde hace semanas. ¿Crees que deberíamos avisar al médico? Es un asunto preocupante.

-No se Bella. Por ahora, piensa en no tropezarte al colocar la comida en la mesa-dijo mi madre excéntrica.

-Madre-la llamé. Por un momento, inconscientemente le iba a decir como me sentía, le iba hablar de mi situación con Edward y de lo que estoy sintiendo con él. Ella me advirtió sobre esto, sabía que esto iba a pasar. Pero desistí cuando la vi tarareando una dulce melodía. Rennée estaba distinta en más de un sentido. Más rejuvenecida, más jovial. No quería defraudarla y que se volviera a entristecer. Así que me fui a servir la cena sin más.

.

Edward me sonrió cuando aparecí con otra chica de la cocina. La cena fue pasable para mi, hasta que advertí juegos de miradas entre hechos, gestos cómplices y las nauseas acudieron a mí. Él le hablaba y la miraba dulcemente. Elizabeth parecía muy complacida, Rosalie estaba demasiado seria y aburrida. Y el señor Masen observaba con curiosidad a su hija y a la señorita Denali.

.

Al anochecer, me fui a preocupar por la salud de la madre de mi mejor amiga. Y ésta, me explicó que ya estaba mejor y que ahora dormía apaciblemente. Lo peor ya había pasado.  
Acto seguido, cogí mis esbozos y salí hacia el prado, junto al lago. Allí tenía la corazonada que me vendría más inspiración y por lo menos estaría más distraída teniendo algo que hacer.

.

La luna llena alumbraba toda la parcela y, con ironía había que decir que era una noche preciosa. La brisa que hacia me era de ayuda, me despejaba.

.

Volví a la casa cerca de la 1 de la noche. Estaba exhausta pero aun me quedaba fuerzas para arrastrarme a mi dormitorio. Y hubo un detalle que no me pasó por alto: Había una tenue luz en la pequeña sala secundaria. Con pensamiento de que alguien se la hubiera dejado encendida fui hasta allí. Y mi mandíbula decayó de asombro.

.

Edward estaba detrás de Tanya pasando sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella y acariciándole las manos. A su misma vez ella estaba sentada en el pequeño banco del piano y tocando levemente las teclas que él le indicaba. Se susurraban palabras y pequeñas risas salían de sus labios. La escena, vista desde donde yo estaba, era de una perfecta pareja compartiendo intereses entre ellos. Se veían bien juntos.

.

Lo peor de todo fue ver la espléndida sonrisa que surcaba el rostro de Edward. Ver su expresión de felicidad. Las lágrimas ya caían casi indiferentes por mi cara. Ya había dejado de ser extraño para mi llorar, era sabido que últimamente no dejaba de hacerlo.

.

Sabía que cuando él volviese todo seria distinto, una fuerza dentro de mi me lo decía. Pero nunca creí que fuera de esta manera. Me estaba desgarrando por dentro.

.

Tenía que ser fuerte. Me estaba dando cuenta de algo: él estaba feliz, él deseaba eso. Y yo le amaba. Era obvio lo que yo quería lo mejor para él y no iba hacer nada para impedirlo. Mi mente ya se formaba imágenes de ellos dos juntos a la vista de todos, siendo ellos mismos y de nuevo el corazón me dio vuelco estremecedor que me hizo sollozar tan fuerte que la melodía del piano cesó. Y ahí solo atiné a correr lejos, deseándoles toda la felicidad queriendo quitar este pésimo peso en mi pecho. Y olvidarle, olvidarle.

"Porqué quiero que sea feliz-me repetí-. Aunque no lo sea conmigo."

* * *

_ ¿Qué tal?  
_

_Prometo actualizar más seguidoo.. y con mas reviews me motivaré más..! _

_GRacias a todas aquellos que se han molestado por dejar un review ^.^ Y a los quee no, agradeceria k lo hicieran ;)  
_

_  
_hasta pRontoo!

**Kathie***


	5. Heavy On My Heart

_Hola! GRacias por todas las alertas, favoritos & reviews ^^_

_aunque mee gustaria k todas las que leen dejen un comentario ¬¬ que se ke son bastantes! pero bueno, muchas gracias a aqueellas que se molestan!  
_

_Espero que os guste, y os veo abajo........_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight y los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la idea de está historia...**_

_**

* * *

Capítulo 5: 'Heavy On My Heart'  
**_

Después de pasar la noche en vela, y sólo cuando el sol estaba en su punto más alto el sueño me venció. No debía preocuparme por el trabajo, hoy me pertenecía mi primer día libre.

.

Ángela apareció al mediodía con aspecto cansado y se tumbó en mi cama a la vez que yo me alisaba el cabello con un peine.

Hablamos de cosas triviales hasta que llegamos a Edward. Le expliqué como él me había ido a ver al prado y de la tan esperada conversa; por supuesto, sin entrar en detalles y mucho menos explicarle lo que vi a medianoche junto el piano.

Ella se mostraba contenta con las idea del reencuentro, pero inevitablemente supo que algo no estaba bien. Aún y así no quiso insistir en el tema, cosa que agradecí.

Pase el día con Eleonor, acompañándola en su habitación y con Ángela. Ellas no me hacían ningún tipo de pregunta sobre mi estado de animo que me pudiese dañar, me sentía aliviada en verdad. Se podría decir que las dos tenían asuntos más importantes con los que lidiar.

A Rennée mañana le correspondía fiesta, al igual que a mí. Pero me pidió que me quedará al tanto de todo por el preocupante estado de salud de Eleonor.

-¿Y tú que harás?-le pregunté extrañada ya que ella se querría asegurar personalmente de la situación de su amiga.

-Bueno, yo...¡Está bien, Bella! En verdad quería esperar un poco, quizá hasta que lleváramos algo más de tiempo, pero es mejor decirlo ya. ¡A ti no te puedo ocultar nada!

.

Cuándo fui a la capital, que estuve varios días, conocí a alguien. Se llama Phil y es un hombre apuesto, inteligente y de una posición respetable. Nos conocimos repentinamente en una calle de la ciudad y algo surgió. Fue el destino lo sé, después de tanto tiempo, vuelvo a tener esperanzas, hija. Y, creo que le quiero.

-¿Pero, vais en serio? ¿Él ya te a propuesto algo? Mamá si no te a propuesto nada, no saques conclusiones tempranas. Tú eres la primera en sacar conclusiones precipitadas..-le dije entristecida al principio, pero ella no me dejó acabar.

.

-¡Oh, Bella! Me pidió que me quedase más tiempo en la ciudad, pero le expliqué nuestra situación y que debía volver. Él lo entendió y me dijo que vendría en cuanto pudiese. Y ahora que tengo días libres me gustaría aprovecharlos y pasarlos con Phil, para conocerle más. No, no me ha hecho ninguna propuesta, aún. Por lo menos no formalmente-dijo Rennée con una gran sonrisa que me dejó anonada-. Pero me a confesado sus sentimientos y él deseo que me case con él en un futuro no muy tardío.

-Entonces... ¡Me alegro mamá!-le dije tras unos largos segundos en los que lo estaba asimilando y la abracé más afectuosa de lo que yo sería normalmente. Ella también merecía ser feliz y quitarse el luto por mi padre. Y agradecía que su rostro transmitiera esa luminosidad y vivacidad tan desaparecida.

.

Sólo unos minutos después de que mi madre se marchara con Phil, mis ojos escocían y aún estaban rojos por la falta de sueño. Me sentía sola.

Era ridículo que me sintiera así, pero todos eran felices: mi madre había rehecho su vida e iba a ser feliz, Edward estaba profundamente enamorado, Ángela tenía Ben...

Mi caso era diferente al de todos ellos: yo no era correspondida y, seguramente nunca lo seria. Estaba vacía, hueca y si mi vida iba a continuar así ¿merecía la pena seguir viviendo?

-Bella-llamó una voz aterciopelada desde la puerta-. Te buscaba.

Me giré con el pulso acelerado, él me mostraba un gran sonrisa que me hizo perder todo el oxigeno que en teoría residía en mis pulmones e inconscientemente mis labios temblaron.  
¿Me querría explicar algún avance con la señorita Denali o cabía la posibilidad de que anoche me hubiera visto espiando por la puerta? Está claro que me podrían haber visto, no soy demasiado rápida y me tropecé en diversas ocasiones a oscuras. Pero no quería saberlo, no quería que me hablara de su gran amor.

Con pasos hábiles se puso enfrente de mi, todavía con esa sonrisa, pero bastó un segundo para que decayera sorprendentemente.

-¿Pero que te ha pasado?-me susurró tocando con sus pálidas manos mi rostro, yo incapaz de moverme me dejé llevar por sus caricias hasta que se detuvieron bajo mis ojos, en mis ojeras grisáceas.

-No es nada-dije separándome de él sin mirarle.

No estaba bien, no debía dejar que se me acercara tanto. Luego las consecuencias serían perjudiciales, aunque sólo para mi.

-Ayer no las tenías, por lo menos no tan pronunciadas-dijo agarrándome ahora la mano y sin dejar de mirarme intensamente con sus orbes esmeraldas.

-Sólo estoy cansada-le respondí, apartando mi vista de nuevo.

-¿No te estarás enfermando? Oh Bella, espera te revisaré, no puedes...

-¡No! Te he dicho que estoy bien-dije apartándome bruscamente de él. Mis ojos se estaban preparando para derrumbar grandes cantidades de lágrimas, pero intentaría no hacerlo delante suyo.

Su rostro hizo una mueca y se endureció como nunca le había visto. Un gemido se me escapo sin poder evitarlo, pero él ya no estaba se había ido de la cocina.

.

¿Qué había hecho? Mierda...  
Nada más irse Edward caí al suelo conmocionada por todas las emociones que mi cuerpo estaba sufriendo. No entendía como le podía haber gritado de esa manera. Y su fría mirada, no la podía sacar de mi mente: me taladraba. Ese no era mi Edward, no aquél cariñoso chico del que me enamoré. Aunque me lo merezco, si nos somos indiferentes nunca podría ser feliz pero como mínimo permanecería cuerda para pensar en la manera de olvidarle completamente.

.

Después de aquel último encuentro, Edward y yo no volvimos a vernos a solas ni mucho menos nos dirigimos la palabra. Él se había alejado de mí, cosa que yo había provocado y no tenía idea de que hacer para arreglarlo; no me veía capaz de iniciar una conversa y pedirle disculpas. Y no ayudó el hecho que él pasará todo un día entero con Tanya yendo y viniendo con el carruaje o caminando por las propiedades vecinas con jóvenes de su talante.

En ese tiempo, me límite a escribir y a cuidar a la madre de mi amiga con la ayuda de ésta.

.

El nuevo día se antojaba rutinario e igual de innovador que el anterior, pero para mi sorpresa resultó no ser así.

La hora de la cena llegó demasiado rápido para mi gusto e irremediablemente salí junto con Ángela a servir la cena.  
¿Cómo estaría Edward? ¿Seguiría molesto o seguiría haciendo como si nada? Lo único que sabía era que pronto le vería y ya saldría de dudas.

No me miraba, intentando parecer distraído no me devolvió el gesto. En realidad, no me esperaba que me afectara tanto, pero como otras veces, me equivocaba.

-Señor Masen-dije colocándole el plato de caldo de pollo a su padre. A continuación serví a todos dejando en último lugar a la señorita Denali, ya que Edward mostró su desagrado al primer plato. Mientras me acercaba torpemente hasta Tanya miré a Edward por encima de mi hombro, y su cara nuevamente carecía de expresión. Sabía que su relación con Tanya iba de viento en popa, así que su reciente desagrado se debía a mi presencia. Cada vez crecían los rumores de una boda por su parte en la finca. Y a continuación distraída como estaba, vertí parte de la sopa encima de Denali, en vez de a su plato. Mi cara era de puro horror y antes de que pudiera ni siquiera disculpame, la enamorada de Edward lanzó su plato con la sopa que yo había atinado a echar encima de mi pecho y cerca de mi cara, quemándome.

-¡Tanya!-gritó Edward levantándose de su silla y corriendo hacia mi. Ángela dejó de preparar el segundo plato y me sujeto de un brazo mientras Edward me tenía abrazada intentando que me calmara.

-Edward, ¿pero no has visto que me a quemado el vestido y a mi? ¡Lo ha hecho a propósito! ¿Te pones de su parte? ¿De una criada?-dijo con una voz estridente y aguda.

-Ha sido un accidente; demuestras muy poco habiéndole devuelto el golpe-acabó de decir con esa profunda voz dura, noté pesadas mis piernas y en ese instante mi visión se cerró en un azabache inmenso.

.

-¡Ya despierta!-alertó mi amiga. Abrí despacio los ojos sin recordar porqué debería estar Ángela en mi cuarto, pero está no era mi habitación ni de lejos. ¿Dónde estaba?

.

Y ahí le vi, vestía la misma ropa que recordaba de la mañana: pantalón negro, zapatos de clavos del mismo color, y una camisa blanca con el inicio desabrochada. No me pasó desapercibido que no usara el chaleco a conjunto y entonces vi en como me miraba.

Lucía angustiado, en su frente tenía incontables arrugas y mostraba transpiración, sus ojos lucían cansados pero brillantes, y por último sus labios formando una fabulosa_ "o"._

_-_Edward-susurré extrañada de verlo tan cerca de mi, apoyado en la cama donde yo estaba.

-Bella-me llamó con una sincera sonrisa de alivio-. ¿Te encuentras bien, te duele algo?

No encontré que nada me doliera hasta que me incorporé unos centímetros de la cama.

-El pecho-dije con un hilo de voz-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sus manos se posaron debajo de mi cuello y advertí que tenía un paño con una líquido empapándome; él lo levantó y lo apretó de nuevo en su lugar.

-Tanya te quemó la pasada noche con la sopa-dijo con disgusto y sin mirarme directamente.

Entonces, los recuerdos acudieron a mi memoria perturbándome: nuestra falta de contacto, su posible enfado y por último el accidente de la señorita Denali...

-¿No estás enfadado?-le pregunté con una mueca. Ángela disimuladamente abandonó la cambra y nos dejó solos.

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo? No lo hiciste adrede, fue un accidente-suspiré al notar su preocupación y que no diera muestras de estar enojado conmigo.

-Gracias-le dije evitando las lágrimas.

-Tienes que hacer algo por mí-dijo en un tono lastimero y suplicante a la vez que su mano viajaba a mi frente y apartaba algunos mechones de ésta.

-¿Qué?

-Te desmayaste y eso no fue culpa de la quemadura. Bella, si quieres no me entrometeré pero tienes que descansar y comer correctamente. Te lo pido como amigo y medico. No sabría que hacer si tú no estuvieras, de verdad. No me perdonaría nunca perderte.

"_Te lo pido como amigo"_

-Está bien, no te preocupes-dije sin mirarlo y evitando pensar en nuestra comprometedora proximidad. Cómo siempre, mis ojos me traicionaban y querían que mostrara mi debilidad ante él.

-Ahora descansa, ¿vale? Yo me quedaré contigo.

-¿De verdad?-inquirí desconcertada.

-Te lo prometo, pero duerme, Bella-dijo acariciándome mi mejilla dulcemente.

Y dormir entonces, no fue ninguna odisea.

.

Una vez despierta, visualicé con mayor precisión la habitación dónde me encontraba. Claramente, era la de Edward, y él estaba durmiendo todavía con la cabeza apoyada en mi misma almohada, respirando acompasadamente. Su aspecto reflejaba que no había descansado lo suficiente. Con pesar, me acomodé y quedé inclinada a su postura. Quería preservar cada recuerdo, cada delicado trazo de su hermosa cara y no borrarla nunca de mi mente. Inevitablemente mi mano voló a su pómulo. Después de eso, no tardó en despertar.

-Mmh, Bella-me habló bostezando, sin deshacerse de mi caricia. Mi mente, admiró la manera con que pronunció mi nombre y no pude pronunciar palabra alguna, como de costumbre.

-¿Has descansado, te encuentras mejor?-dijo achinando los ojos y subiendo su mano a mi mano, que aún reposaba en su mejilla.

-Sí-confirmé con voz ronca.

Me observó unos instantes y con voz apenada me confesó lo desolado que estaba. No podía asimilar que Tanya hubiese reaccionado así, le era duro no pensar que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto. Mientras él se excusaba, yo sólo atinaba a mirarle y a demostrarle que no tenía porqué sentirse responsable de los actos de ella.

-Te lo compensaré Bella, lo juro-su voz solemne me hizo tiritar por la gran magnitud de sus sentimientos, me sentía aliviada y ahora era mi oportunidad.

-No, yo...Agradezco que estés aquí, conmigo. Después de cómo te hablé y te traté el otro día..significa mucho para mí. Realmente no me tienes que compensar, tu sola presencia me ayuda.

-Eres un cielo-su manos me rodeaban el rostro y mi corazón atornillaba violentamente mi dolorido pecho-. Estaba molesto de que no confiaras conmigo; que no quisieras compartir tus emociones.

-Lo siento, estaba teniendo un mal día-dije con desagrado.

-No hay nada que disculpar: ya todo está arreglado Bella. No tenemos que distanciarnos por estas pequeñeces, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien-le susurré y cerré los ojos al sentir sus cálidos labios hacer contacto con el comienzo de mi frente.

Su sonrisa me dio esperanzas, y quise que este momento no terminase aquí, que nunca acabase.

-Tendrás hambre-afirmó separándose de mí-. Traeré algo para cenar.

¿Había pasado ya otro día; Edward y yo habíamos estado por casi 24 horas juntos en la misma recamara? La sola idea me hizo sonreír.

Una vez Edward regresó comimos y reímos los dos cómo dos niños. Y supe que hacía mucho tiempo que yo no era feliz, solamente subsistía. Pero era con Edward, con quién me sentía completa y feliz.

Todo fue idilio hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta rígidamente. La personificación de la belleza femenina hizo acto de presencia por partida doble: la señorita Rosalie y Tanya se encontraban a mitad de la cambra de Edward cerca de la cama, después de que él les autorizara a entrar.

Rose se acercó hasta ponerse a la altura de su primo y con una confianza desconocida me sujetó la mano y me preguntó por mi bienestar. No me pasó desapercibida la mirada de decepción que Edward le envió a Tanya. Ésta con fastidio, apartó la mirada y cambiando su expresión me expuso su perdón y su arrepentimiento.

Solamente asentí con la cabeza cuándo ésta me ofrecía sus disculpas. Para mí no eran sinceras, por muy buena actriz que pudiese ser.

.

Al acabar la noche, me retiré a mi habitación pese a las insistencias de Edward. Él quería que me quedase en su recamara para seguir supervisando las quemaduras y mantenerme bajo sus cuidados. Cuesta de creer que lo rechace, pero no me vi con fuerzas después de presenciar una escena entre _"la parejita"._

_-Edward, por favor. _

_-De verdad, ya no se que hacer para que me perdones...Sé que hice mal y me he disculpado con ella. ¿Eso te ha hecho feliz, no? ¿Entonces porqué ni siquiera me miras?_

_-Tanya, me decepcionaste. No pensé que hicieras algo así... Y menos a Isabella. Ya sabes cuanto la aprecio, te he hablado muchísimo de Bella._

_-¡Sí! Y creo que lo hice por eso. Edward...-gimió escandalosamente lanzándose a sus brazos-. Le tengo celos. Por como la miras... Aunque cuando me disculpé le dije que fue un arrebato de rabia, no me arrepentí de haberlo hecho hasta que me dejaste de hablar._

_-¿Me perdonas? ¡Oh, no soporto estar así contigo, te necesito!_

_-¿Celos? No seas ridícula. Ya te confesé lo que siento por ti y Bells... ella es muy importante para mí pero solo como amiga. Prometeme que te comportarás con ella, os necesito a las dos-dijo arropándola con sus fuertes brazos mientras ella persistía con los sollozos._

_-Quién te tiene que perdonar es Bella, conmigo ya está todo bien._

Una escena digna de una novela de romance. Despreciaba a Tanya; siempre sentí algo malo en ella, sabía que no era de fiar y que Edward estuviera loco por ella me dio más motivos a ser arrogante con ella.

Me había hecho de nuevo ilusiones. Me gustaba tener a Edward de mi parte, sentir su preocupación y su cuerpo rodearme para darme consuelo en los momentos que precisaban.

Era idiota pensar que algún día las cosas pudieran cambiar. Aún tenía la estúpida idea de que Edward y yo congeniábamos y que juntos podríamos ser felices. Pero todo eran falsas ilusiones que sólo me afectaban a mí. Y en ese instante tomé la decisión.

.

A la mañana siguiente Ángela vino a verme junto con Eleonor, que aparentemente su enfermedad había remitido considerablemente.

Rennée apareció horas después más bella que nunca. Después de preguntarme algunas cosas y decir improperios de la señorita Denali, paso a explicarme sus dos días con Phil. Estaba emocionada y deseaba que yo le conociera para que le diera mi aprobación. Ninguno de ellos quería perder tiempo.

En mi otro día libre, ya que no me habían descontando el día del accidente decidí ir a la Biblioteca de Port Ángeles, a pesar de tener una, el pequeño pueblo de Forks no abastaba apenas los libros más esenciales y yo quería variedad.

Anoche tomé una decisión y hoy la iba a poner en práctica.

-Hola Mike-saludé serena. Newton se mostró más que preocupado por mi salud y expresó su desesperación y desagrado hacia Tanya. Minutos después de compartir una charla más larga que de costumbre le comenté que le debía una salida y que esa misma mañana iba a marchar por la ciudad. Él se entusiasmo con la idea y no dudó en cambiar su día con otro muchacho. Eso era lo correcto, a mí me pertenecía un buen chico como Mike.

...

-¿Newton?-replicó Edward con molestia cuando íbamos andando por el prado después de que él quisiera admirar mis recuperadas quemaduras.

-Sí-dije sin mucho entusiasmo-. Es un buen chico.

-No pensaba que te gustase. Aún recuerdo como lo tratábamos de pequeños, Bella. ¿Qué ha cambiado?-preguntó con extrañeza.

-Supongo que he crecido, Edward. ¡No puedo seguir burlándome de todos, ya no soy una cría!-le repliqué con falsa alegría-. Además, ha insistido mucho y me apetece ir a Port Ángeles.

El buen humor de Edward desapareció después de esa conversación. No fue desagradable en ningún momento, pero estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos, motivo que me hizo decaer a mi también.

-Debería ir volviendo ya-dije incorporándome-. Mike me estará esperando.

-Claro. Te acompaño-pasé por alto la rapidez con que me sujetó de la mano e intenté permanecer tranquila.

.

A Mike no le agrado mucho la idea de que Edward me acompañase hasta el lugar acordado todavía sujetando mi mano.

La ida fue agradable pero no podía compararse a pasar tiempo con él. Nadie ni Mike, igualaría nunca eso.

Lo último que esperaría de esa salida sería verlos a ellos: Tanya y Edward caminaban directamente hacia nosotros, frente la entrada de la gran biblioteca.

La cara de mi ángel me recordó a una estatua romana esculpida en piedra. Su expresión era fría y dura; sus pasos largos con demasiada prisa, tanta que apenas Tanya podía seguirle el ritmo.

-Señor Masen-saludó Mike educadamente. Yo seguía alucinada con su presencia. ¿A qué había venido, sería a propósito?

-Hola-contestó el con un tono de voz aceptable y mirándome a mi profundamente con sus orbes verdes.

-Qué coincidencia-exclamó Tanya con escasa modestia, aguantándose una mueca.

-Edward, ¿qué haces...-comencé.

-¿Bella?-esa voz profunda y ronca me era familiar. Me giré y no me equivoqué con mi primera sospecha.

-¡Emmett!

* * *

_Tengo el siguiente capitulo listo, y creoo que os gustará!  
Es casi todo ED&BE y mencanta!_

_Así que os espero para saber vuestra opinión ^.^_

_**Contra más reviews más prisa me daré en colgarlo. Si todo va bien, lo cuelgo. **_

_spolier::_

**_Su risa fue una hermosa melodía para mis oídos y lamentablemente me estaba acostumbrando demasiado a ella. Edward me rodeo con sus brazos y me atrajo hacia el por la cintura. Mi corazón aleteo incontrolable y mi mente estaba bloqueada desde que sus manos hicieron contacto con mi cuerpo._**

_Ya sabeis lo que hay..Hasta pronto!  
_

**Kathie***


	6. You're Still The One

_**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, sólo la idea de está historia...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 6: "You're Still The One"**_

-¡Emmett!

Automáticamente ambos nos abrazamos. Realmente le había echado en falta, ahora después de tantos años sin saber de él aprecie como su cuerpo había cambiado dando paso al cuerpo de un hombre fuerte: había crecido unos 20 centímetros más, estaba mucho más musculado que Edward, pero conservaba aún su pelo azabache con sus particulres rizos que años atrás le caracterizaban. Su sonrisa era deslumbrante, sin evitarlo, los dos nos vimos sorprendidos al admirar nuestros cuerpos, viendo las diferencias, y a modo de respuesta, soltamos una sonora carcajada.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!-dije sonrojada.

-¡Estás preciosa Bells!-comentó separándose de mi y admirándome de nuevo.

-Tú también has cambiado-dije estrechándole ahora yo-. ¡Te he extrañado!

-Yo más, pequeña.

-¿Y éste quién es?-rugieron Edward y Mike simultáneamente. Se miraron entre ellos y se podía comprobar que saltaban chispas entre ambos.

Sonreí encantada y avancé con Emmett cogida de la mano hasta llegar hasta ellos.

-Edward, Mike él es Emmett. ¿No le recuerdas, Mike? ¡De la escuela!

Mike se puso pálido y mi amigo comenzó a reírse fuertemente de él. Edward en cambió asintió con la cabeza sin más.

Después de conversar unos minutos con Emmett, y de revivir alguna historia de nuestra infancia, me explicó que se había vuelto a mudar y que se quedaría aquí permanentemente. Vivía aquí en Port Ángeles y yo le informé que aún vivía por la zona del colegio, en la finca de los Masen. Me prometió que nos veríamos y charlaríamos detenidamente. Y justo cuando se iba a marchar apareció la señorita Hale.

-¡Edward, por fin!-exclamó soltando incontables bolsas y paquetes de sus brazos acompañada de la señorita Alice Brandon.

-¡Dijisteis que no encontraríamos en la plaza Mayor, pero tú y Tanya no dabais señales de vida!

Fugazmente, Emmett le sujetó algunas bolsas y ésta lo miró con asombro y le permitió continuar.

-Permítame ayudarla-dijo él fascinado mirándole sus grandes ojos azules.

Pocos instantes más tarde se fue pero, compartió algunas palabras con Rose. En eso, Edward no dejó de mirarme ¿con reproche? No entendía nada.

Mike propuso que entrásemos a la Biblioteca, cómo debería haber sido. Edward, no pareció muy contento pero no dijo nada, en cambio la que habló fue la señorita Brandon.

-¿Eres Isabella, cierto?-preguntó con interés en su mirada.

-Prefiero Bella, si no es molestia-dije extrañada.

-¿Sabes? Creo que seremos buenas amiga, lo he visto.

Me quedé anonada con sus palabras. Nunca nadie de su posición a parte de Edward me había hablado con tanto soltura y tratándome de tú sin hacer reparos en nuestras diferencias sociales.

-Alice, vas a asustarla-dijo Rose con una sonrisa encantadora. Ya no parecía enfadada en lo más mínimo porqué Tanya y Edward la hubieran dejado plantada.

-No, tranquila-mentí indecisa de que decir ahora.

-¿Nos vamos?-inquirió Tanya con aburrimiento mirando directamente a Edward.

-Bella-dijo él acercándose excesivamente-. Nos marchamos ya. Si quieres podemos volver todos, hay sitio en el carruaje.

-Yo...No sé si seria buena idea-dije observando de reojo a Mike, que no estaba prestando atención a nuestra conversa.

-¡Sí, por favor acompañanos!-dijo Alice. Rose anunció que iba a buscar al cochero para que la ayudase con las compras.

-Bella-dijo Mike-. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

.

La vuelta a casa fue amena, por parte de las señoritas Rosalie y Alice. Tanya seguía con actitud aburrida y Edward me miraba diferente. Parecía enfadado pero cuando él hacia algún no lo demostraba ni era desagradable, eso me hacia sentir mal.

-¿Y dónde se a quedado Newton?-preguntó ayudándome a bajar del coche.

-Tenía un asunto que atender y no podía volver aún-le contesté fijando mis ojos con los de él. Quería entender que le perturbaba.

En realidad, Mike me había dicho que él no se sentía cómodo con la presencia de todos ellos y que prefería no volver con ellos.

_-Otro día, haremos una salida completa, ¿de acuerdo? Lo siento. Creo que no sería justo que por mí rechazaras la invitación que te estan ofreciendo._

_-No, Mike. No te preocupes, está bien._

_._

Al entrar a la cocina me encontré con Ben y Ángela besándose. Algo extraño ya que ellos eran cuidados en mostrar su amor en público. En cuanto advirtieron mi presencia se disculparon, a lo que yo solo sonreí admirando lo bien que se veían juntos, la manera en que congeniaban. No muchas personas encontraban a la persona ideal tan rápido, como ellos.

Le expliqué a Ángela mi intento de cita, una vez Ben se hubo marchado.

-¡Te estaba vigilando, me apostaría lo que quieras...!

-Lo he pensado, pero no entiendo el porqué tanta preocupación.

-¿Y no le has preguntado siquiera? Yo de ti hablaría ahora con él.

Ángela y yo hablamos por un rato más: le expliqué las reacciones de las señoritas y lo agradables que habían sido conmigo todas excepto Denali, y mi encuentro con Emmett McCarthy.

Asimilé las palabras de mi amiga y decidí encontrar a Edward para resolver mis dudas.

Lo busqué por toda la casa sin éxito y se me ocurrió ir al bosque. Total, mañana me tocaría trabajar, podía aprovechar mi día libre.

Cuando iba a dar media vuelta hacía la finca le vi. Estaba nadando en el lago pacíficamente y con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Flotaba con las piernas estiradas y brazos apoyados tras su cabeza. Mi sorpresa fue poca, no hubiera esperado encontrarle ahí. Era la personificación perfecta de la tranquilidad y la despreocupación. No quería molestarle.

De un momento a otro se incorporó pasando las manos a su ya despeinado cabello y me vio medio escondida junto a un sauce.

-Bella, sabes que a ti te dejaría mirar, no hace falta que espíes-dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto hacia que mis piernas temblasen.

-¡Oh! ¿Quién te a dicho que te quiera mirar a ti?-bromeé sonrojada-. Y no te espiaba.

Su risa provocó escalofríos que recorrieron toda mi columna.

-Esta bien, te creo-dijo acercándose a la orilla riendo, aun. Había recuperado el buen humor de nuevo. ¿Era bipolar?

Aprecié que no llevaba camisa y solamente llevaba su pantalón blanco de lino que usaba como ropa interior. Recorrí la mitad de la distancia que nos separaba y me senté en un claro sin querer incomodarle con mi cercanía.

-Te buscaba-me decidí a hablar.

-¿Por qué no te me unes?-me evadió totalmente.

-¿Estás loco? Quiero preguntarte algo...

-¡Vamos Bella, el agua está buenísima!

Esquivé su mirada hasta que se decidiera a prestarme atención de verdad.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te meterás conmigo si te contesto?

-¡No quiero meterme!-le respondí.

-Entonces, no te contestaré-dijo nadando más lejos de donde estaba.

-Bien, pues me voy-dije levantándome de la hierba-. ¡Adiós!

-¡Eh, Bella!

Ni siquiera le miré y anduve en dirección contraria al lago.

-¡No me hagas salir a buscarte!-cuando dijo eso me giré rápidamente para verle resurgir del agua y comenzar a correr para capturarme. Fue imposible no admirar su trabajado cuerpo, debajo de su ropa ya se apreciaban esos músculos ocultos, pero era realmente asombroso verlos cuando miles de diminutas gotas le caían camino desconocido haciendo que parecieran diminutos diamantes. Su piel pálida brillaba y en su cara crecía una increíble sonrisa y ahí me di cuenta que me había quedado embobada mirándole demasiado rato y me estaba atrapando.

-¡Mierda!-grité, corrí y corrí, pero tan previsible como era, no tardó en alcanzarme. Me tiró al suelo con él encima de mí. Nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban y mi pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente rozando en suyo.

Edward disminuyó su sonrisa, pero no dejó de mirarme en ningún momento. ¿Me lo estaba inventando, o era real?

Su olor, como otras veces me sacó de dudas. Era imposible que mi subconsciente estuviera tan capacitado para recrear su olor dulzón.

-Te pille-dijo una vez nuestras pulsaciones volvieron a la normalidad, pero no se retiró de encima. En verdad, no me molestaba, él no estaba apoyado en mí si no que con las palmas de sus manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, mantenía su peso.

Delicadas gotas de su cabello y de su cara caían en mi rostro. Sorprendida, hablé trabándome con las palabras.

-Ed-Edward-él sonrió y se desplazó a mi derecha todavía sentado.

-¿Y bien, señorita, que me quería decir?-¿es que se daba cuenta de el efecto que tenía en mí y lo utilizaba en mi contra? ¿Qué pretendía?

-Lo has hecho a propósito, la salida a Port Ángeles, quiero decir.

-¿Por qué?-le insistí tras su silencio.

-No sé qué quieres decir-dijo frunciendo el ceño, evitando mirarme. ¡Estaba mintiendo!

-¡Mentiroso!-le grité infantilmente sacándole la lengua.

-¡¿Qué?! Ahora verás.

-No, Edward. ¡Déjame!-pero ya era demasiado tarde, a parte de dejar mi pregunta al aire se levantó repentinamente y me elevó en brazos con una facilidad admirable; aunque yo pataleaba e intentaba quitarme de su agarre antes que me lanzase al agua, cosa que sabia que iba a suceder...

_(Después resurgir a la superficie, totalmente mojada)_

-¡Eres intratable! ¡Te odio!

-Bah, no seas tan quisquillosa. En el fondo te morías de ganas-dijo acercándome a él para ir a las rocas.

-¿De que vas? Yo me baño a menudo en él, ¡y si hubiera querido meterme lo hubiese echo!

-¿Sabes? Cuando te enfadas estas encantadora.

-Idiota. ¿Y qué pasa sí alguien nos ve? ¿Qué pensarían, eh?-dije volviendo a la orilla para salir.

-Bells, no te enfades. Sólo bromeaba, hacia mucho que no nos metíamos juntos y...

-Y era una buena excusa para hacerme olvidar lo que fuera que te quisiera preguntar.

-¿Vas a salir? Está bien, sí fue premeditado. Yo...

-Sí-dije girándome a con medio cuerpo fuera del agua, esperando que continuase. Sus ojos nunca abandonaron los míos, y cuándo lo hicieron, Edward se paso nuevamente las manos por su cabello, señal de nerviosismo.

-No te quería con Newton.

Mi cara era un poema, ¿qué más le daba a él? Edward tenía a Tanya.

-¿Por?

-No se que responderte, yo tampoco sé la respuesta.

-Vale, entiendo que estés enfadada y que quizá te he estropeado la cita, pero...

Le sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Era imposible disgustarse con Edward. Y se ponía tan mono nervioso, me recordaba a ese niño inocente que un día fue. Me despojé del vestido y me quedé solamente en ropa interior: con las mayas y el corpiño blanco. Edward no se lo esperaba y me miraba como si estuviera demente, pero de igual forma salté al agua salpicandole por completo.

-¡No puedo enfadarme contigo!-grité una vez en la superficie.

Su risa fue una hermosa melodía para mis oídos y lamentablemente me estabaacostumbrando demasiado a ella. Edward me rodeo con sus brazos y me atrajo hacia el por la cintura. Mi corazón aleteo incontrolable y mi mente estaba bloqueada desde que sus manos hicieron contacto con mi cuerpo. Y acto seguido me sumergió bajo el lago haciéndome una ahogadilla, tomándome totalmente desprevenida, como cuando eramos pequeños.

En la caída del crepúsculo, advertí lo tarde que se había hecho y el aire frío que comenzaba a calarse en mis huesos fue razón de peso para dejar de jugar con Edward y comenzar la marcha a casa.

-Es tarde-murmuré más bien para mí-. Tenemos que irnos.

-Bella, aún podemos quedarnos un rato más-respondió él siguiéndome regreso a la orilla.

-Suéltame-le grité notando sus brazos rodearme manteniéndome prisionera a su cuerpo y al agua. Yo ciertamente, no deseaba que me soltase, quería que me abrazara y que nunca me dejase escapar y quedarnos así para siempre. _Pero no todo lo que se quiero es siempre lo correcto._

_-_Te hace bien estar en el agua-dijo ahora dando pequeñas vueltas conmigo entre sus brazos.

-¿A sí, y por qué?-le pregunté, lamentablemente se podía sentir mi intensa sonrisa en mis palabras.

-Por tus quemaduras-su tono ahora fue más serio. Lentamente se zafó de mi y pasó a ponerse enfrente mío. Sus manos se posaron en mi cuello y la parte superior de mi pecho, dónde residían las heridas. Mi pulso se elevó de nuevo y sentía que me fallaba la respiración.

-Está agua tiene propiedades curativas, al igual que la del mar.

-Oh, olvidaba que eras un excelente doctor.

Rió sin humor.

-¿Sabes que has sido técnicamente mi primera paciente?

-¿Debería temer por alguna reacción secundaria?-dije fingiendo aflicción.

-Deberías-dijo siguiéndome el juego-. Deberías temerme a mí-sus ojos verdes me atraparon y surgió un brillo innovador en ellos que me fascinó.

Sus manos hicieron un delicado masaje en la zona afectada que me relajó al instante. Cerré los ojos sintiendo aún más las sensaciones que me producían sus manos en mi cuerpo.

Extrañamente apartó sus manos fieramente. Abrí los ojos impactada por su reacción, pero él tan solo me pidió disculpas con su mirada.

-Sí, es mejor que volvamos-dijo.

.

Decidí olvidar lo sucedido y me reproché en innumerables ocasiones por haberme dejado llevar tan fácilmente con Edward. Pero no llegaba a entenderle, me costaba leerle. Sus expresiones eran más complejas y sus actos me toman más que desprevenida que nunca.

Pero no era Edward el único que permanecía extraño en esta casa.

-Señorita Hale-la saludé sorprendida de encontrarla cerca del establo, un lugar que ella no frecuentaba habitualmente-. Disculpe, no pretendía asustarla.

-Oh, Bella eres tú. Tranquila no pasa nada.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?-inquirí.

-En realidad, no... yo sólo...

-Si le puedo ayudar en algo...-le ofrecí con una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes tiempo? Me gustaría hablar contigo, sé que puedo confiar en ti.

Su sonrisa era amable y yo tenía demasiada curiosidad para no ir con ella. La acompañé a su recamara y allí cerro con pestillo mientras cerraba las cortinas. La hora de la cena ya había finalizado hacia un par de horas, otro motivo más que hacía de su actitud sospechosa.

Comenzó a explicarme como era de reprimida su familia de Francia, lo atada que la tenían y la infelicidad que siempre sufrió desde que tenía uso de razón, la alegría que sintió cuándo sus padres aceptaron a que su primo se instalase con ellos durante sus años de estudio.

-Supe que ya no estaría sola. Nunca llegamos a ser amigos íntimos, pero sabemos que entre nosotros siempre podremos confiar. Daría lo que fuera por Edward. Pero él me preocupa. Yo nunca me he enamorado, Bella. Y no quiero que él sufra. No estoy convencida que Tanya le corresponda, ni siquiera le tengo aprecio. Él está cegado la mayoría de veces, pero no parece infeliz. Y ahí es cuando me siento mal... No encuentro a nadie así, que me haga sentir diferente y con quién quisiera estar libremente, sin presiones de ningún tipo.

-Señorita Hale-comencé, le iba a dar mi opinión-. No creo que...

-Bella, dime Rose, por favor.

-No creo que sea conveniente, sus tíos posiblemente no lo encuentren conveniente.

-Está bien, pero cuando estemos solas, dime Rose o Rosalie-dijo sujetando mi mano y dándole un pequeño apretón.

-No creo que debas forzar el amor. De verás, eso llega solo y cuando se está preparado. A menudo, confundimos afecto con amor y en estos tiempos no todos saben apreciar la diferencia. Si tú ahora estás encaprichada en enamorarte, en encontrar aquella persona especial, lo más seguro es que acabes confundida y cuándo creas estarlo sólo se trate de una atracción o una cálida amistad.

-¿Y tú crees que eso es lo que tiene mi primo, o lo suyo es amor sincero?

-No quisiera opinar-le contesté con una mueca que ya dejaba claro mi punto. En el fondo, mi explicación trataba eso. Trataba de Edward.

-Sé que Edward es tu amigo desde la infancia, lo que habéis pasado juntos. Y creo que estás en pleno derecho de argumentar los pros y los contras de esta situación. Después de todo lo que Edward me explicó en estos años en Europa, confío en tu pleno juicio.

-¿Qué te explicó?-pregunté con curiosidad.

-¡No me cambies el tema! Él no paró de hablar de ti durante su primer año. He de confesarte que no lo pasó muy bien al principio. Verdaderamente él no quería estar allí, pero poco a poco fue haciéndose su sitio. ¿Entonces que opinas?

Medité mis palabras antes de decírselas a Rose. No quería equivocarme, ni mucho menos dar una imagen inequívoca.

-Está claro que Edward siente algo profundo por la señorita Denali. No sabría decirte si afecto o amor, pero es un vínculo importante. Lo que no me cuadra es ella. Será porqué no la conozco o quizá por su actitud pero no creo que ella merezca a alguien como Edward. A veces me da la sensación que se está riendo de él, que está jugando...

-Gracias, de verdad. Yo me siento igual. Tanya...Ella no es una buena chica, la conozco desde hace dos años de París, pero la verdad ahora no creo que en verdad la conozca.

-¿Cómo la conoció Edward?-le pregunté con curiosidad.

-Fue un comienzo difícil. Edward la encontró cuándo otro tipo se estaba propasando con ella en la fiesta de mi décimo sexto aniversario y, la salvó. Era un malnacido y mi primo no tardó en darle su merecido. En ese instante, se frecuentaron y se encontraron en diversas fiestas. A él no le costó tomarle cariño a Tanya y ella estaba encantada, igual que ahora.  
Pero en su cuarto encontré cartas, demasiada correspondencia y toda de jóvenes. Aunque se que estuvo mal, hace una semana las leí y se interpretan con coqueteos y sugerencias poco decorosas. Y hasta ahora no sabía que pensar.

Asimilé sus palabras, todo lo que me había explicado. Pero no comprendí que tenía eso que ver con encontrar a Rose cerca de los establos. Ella y yo, quedamos en seguir hablando y así acabó la noche.

.

Renneé siguió frecuentando a ese tal Phil y por lo que me contaba él era un tipo fantástico y si a ella le hacía feliz ¿qué más podía pedir? Mi madre estaba muy enamorada de él y me dijo que en la siguiente semana le conociera.

-Ah, y también necesitaría que alguien visitase a la familia de Phoenix. Si va haber una boda pronto tenemos que decírselo a tus tíos y a tu primo. Son la única familia que nos queda y les tengo mucha estima.

-¡Pero mamá, yo no los conozco y tú serás la que se case! ¿Por qué no vas tú?

-Cielo, son estupendos no te preocupes.

Iría a verles después de conocer a Phil y los traería aquí para efectuar el enlace. Era increíble como en menos de un mes la gente creía que estaba lo suficientemente lista para ir al altar y jurarse amor eterno.

.

Con el pasar de los días, pensé en Edward y en Mike. Mi decisión era desenvolverme y olvidarme de Edward. Y Mike era un buen chico, aunque no me lo imaginaba como Ben estaba con Ángela, sólo pensarlo, me producía escalofríos.

En mis horas de servicio, Tanya se las pasaba haciéndome ir de aquí para allá con recados estúpidos, manteniéndome lo suficientemente alejada de Edward. Y a mí me preocupaba él, sobretodo después de la conversación con Rose.

Las noches, se me hacían eternas. Siempre después de cerrar los ojos, veía a Edward cómo lo vi el día del lago. Sus brazos rodeándome la cintura, esas palabras que me dijo al oído, la brisa fresca del atardecer y el vaivén del agua a nuestro alrededor. Sin poder evitarlo, mi cuerpo ardía acaloradamente y mi pulso se elevaba incapaz de remitir las sensaciones que los recuerdos me hacían perecer. Y ahora, después de varios días de aquella tarde, debía hacerme la idea que no era algo que fuera a revivir nuevamente y aunque no podía quitarme a Edward de la cabeza, tenía que mirarle con otros ojos, con los de una amiga preocupada y no una chica enamoradiza.

Pero todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron en cuanto vi la nota.

_Bella, te espero en nuestro lugar a la medianoche._

_No me falles, quiero hablar contigo._

_E._

_..._

* * *

_¿Qué taL? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestras opiniones... _

_**Contra más reviews más prisa me daré en colgar el siguiente...**_

_Siguiente __**Capít**__**ulo 7: "Can't Fight The Moonlight"**_

_Me acerqué con pasos rápidos aunque silenciosos, no quería parecer ansiosa, pero no faltaba mucho para que hiciera tarde a nuestra quedada. _

_Y allí fue cuando lo vi. Se encontraba de pie junto al sauce. Sus muy despeinados cabellos se mecían con la frescura del aire. Su quijada permanecía fuertemente cerrada y su expresión me pareció demasiado seria. Con la luz de la luna, su cara más pálida que antes me pareció bellísima y me sentí demasiado poca cosa para él, para mí ángel.Aún así, lo que más me impacto fueron sus brillantes ojos verdes. Mostraban decisión y una perturbadora sensación me estremeció por todo el cuerpo. Y me acerqué a él con pasos suaves y meditados intentando averiguar el motivo de este extraño encuentro._

**Kathie***


	7. I Can't Fight The Moonlight

_**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, sólo la idea de está historia...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 7: "Can't Fight The Moonlight"**_

Cuantas más veces releí su nota, más me costaba encontrar el motivo por el cual debía citarme a medianoche en vez de decírmelo en cualquier otra ocasión.

¿Qué podía ser tan importante?

No quería hacerme con nuevas esperanzas y mucho menos sacar conclusiones descabelladas.

¿Le había ocurrido algo con Tanya? Esa era la opción más lógica que logré pensar. Quizá, ella no era tan fantástica como Edward creía y ahora había cambiado de opinión. ¿Me querría? ¿La milésima parte de como yo le amaba a él?

La única manera de sacarme esas dudas incorregibles era ir a nuestra_ cita_ y esperar a que él mismo me diera la noticia.

Me acerqué con pasos rápidos aunque silenciosos por la maleza intentando no tropezar en una noche como esta; y era absurdo porqué conocía el camino de memoria, pero las piernas me temblaban terriblemente. No quería parecer ansiosa, pero no faltaba mucho para que hiciera tarde a nuestra quedada.

Y allí fue cuando lo vi. Se encontraba de pie junto al sauce, aquél viejo árbol que siempre había estado presente en nuestra vida, en nuestros mejores momentos. Me llamó la atención sus muy despeinados cabellos que se mecían con la frescura del aire. Su quijada permanecía fuertemente cerrada y su expresión me pareció demasiado seria. Con la luz de la luna llena, su cara más pálida que antes me pareció bellísima y me sentí demasiado poca cosa para él, para mí ángel. Aún así, lo que más me impacto fueron sus brillantes ojos verdes. Mostraban decisión y una perturbadora sensación me estremeció por todo el cuerpo. Y finalmente, me acerqué a él con suavemente e intentando averiguar, otra vez, el insospechado motivo de este peculiar encuentro.

-Edward-susurré delicadamente, tratando que no se me rompiera la voz.

Su rostro endurecido cambió de expresión y se le suavizaron las lineas de expresión. Pero no me pasó por alto que no sonriera.

-Has venido-murmuró ahora él, trazando los cuatro pasos que yo no había querido cruzar.  
¿Por qué no iba a venir? Me pregunté aun hecha un manojo de nervios.

Su mano cogió mi barbilla y la elevó para clavar sus espectaculares ojos en los míos, haciendo este momento mágico.

-¿Por qué no iba a venir?-dije a la vez que volví a respirar, ya que me había olvidado de hacerlo.

-Temía que... Deseaba hablarte...

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté poniendo ambas manos en su suave rostro desesperada por saber sus pensamientos. Era tan frustrante no saber leerle...

Tras su silencio me sentí desfallecer. ¡Necesitaba que hablase de una maldita vez! Pero justo cuándo iba a gritarle, exigiéndole que me contestara cerró sus ojos y chocó mi frente con la suya, suavemente, dejándome anonada.

-¿Qué va mal?-inquirí con malestar.

-¡Habla!

Abrió su boca solo para soltar un quejido de ¿dolor?, pero de cualquier forma, su aliento cayó en mi boca y yo no pude más que tragarlo con mi boca, de repente excitada por nuestra cercanía. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho por sus alocados aleteos. Nunca me había latido de esta manera y todos mis sentidos estaban embriagados por la presencia de Edward. Su calor, su olor y su belleza me hipnotizan cruelmente.

-¿Qué tienes con Newton?-soltó.

-¿Qué?-¿qué tenía que ver Mike con la desesperación de Edward?

-¿Tú... le quieres?-suspiró todavía sin mirarme.

-¿Por qué, No? ¡Claro que no!

En ese instante, sí me miró y por segunda vez en mi vida, no supe descifrar la profunda mirada que tenía. Parecía herido, pero a la vez aliviado. No entendía nada.

Su respiración se agitó fuertemente y me agarró la cintura con sus manos, con sumo cuidado, me acercó más a él si eso era posible, rodeándome con sus musculosos brazos. Mis ojos abandonaron los suyos sólo para admirar sus labios entreabiertos exhalando con dificultad. Su olor me golpeó fuertemente y supe que no iba a soltarlo, no aun. Le deseaba tantísimo...

Con delicadeza agachó su rostro unos cuantos centímetros y con un impulsó desprevenido, junto sus perfectos labios con los míos provocándome un cosquilleo y una sutil energía que fluía entre nosotros. Cerró los ojos y yo no tarde en imitarle sabiendo lo que venía ahora. Sus dulces labios bailaban con los míos lentos y precavidos acostumbrándose a su textura e intentándolos memorizar.

Cuando notaba que el casto y corto beso iba descendiendo a su fin, con una confianza aún más desconocida para mí enrollé mis manos detrás de su cuello y ataqué sus labios de nuevo, incapaz de separarme de ellos, profundizando el beso. Su lengua, tímida llegó a la mía y gemí en ella sintiéndome extrañamente completa. Edward me alzó un palmo del suelo aun besándonos. Instintivamente mis manos acariciaron su desaliñado y rojizo cabello y hundí mis dedos en él.

Nunca habría podido imaginar que él supiera tan bien, pero no me paso por alto que había algo de whisky en él. Su lengua jugó con mi labio inferior a la vez que yo me deshacía en sus brazos. No pudimos seguir así por más tiempo e inevitablemente separamos nuestras bocas para absorber algo de oxigeno. Con dificultad, abrí los ojos maravillandome de que esto hubiera pasado, que después de todo estábamos juntos y que no era otro engaño de mi imaginación.

-Bella-jadeó y decidí que ese era el sonido más hermoso que había salido de sus labios. Su rostro lucía sonrojado y gracias a mí, su pelo era un desastre; sus hermosos labios estaban rosas por nuestro beso. Me pareció tan sensual...

...que no me resistí y lo volví a besar. No quería perder tiempo, no quería parar.

Y me devolvió el beso con más pasión que la de antes y lógicamente nuestros cuerpos recuperaron el espacio perdido. Literalmente, mi cuerpo lo sostenía él, podía decir cada parte de él tenía entre mis manos y esa sensación me gusto demasiado.

Rompió el beso despacio y me sentí desesperada; deseaba más de su sabor.

-Esto...no, no está bien-sentenció y un gruño se escapo de su garganta.

-¿Por qué?-gemí bajo.

Su mirada, ahora entristecida, me desgarraba. ¿Y, a que se refería con que esto no...? Me hizo falta unos segundos entenderlo, y estar a dos metros de distancia de él.

Yo inconscientemente, ya lo sabía, pero con el roce de sus labios había olvidado cualquier preocupación: cómo mi posición y Tanya. Irremediablemente, mis ojos cayeron al oscuro pasto que yacía bajo nuestros pies evitando que cayera cualquier lágrima de las que más tarde caerían.

Edward tampoco me miraba. Era la situación más violenta e incomoda que recordaba en ese momento. Sentí como se revolvía en cabello una y otra vez, diciendo improperios y calumnias que nunca le había oído decir.

-Joder-dijo alto y paró de hablar.

-Eres mi perdición, Isabella.

Esas palabras lograron sacarme de mi trance y le miré ahora sin reprimir las lágrimas. Se acercó rápidamente y me acunó en pecho acariciando mi pelo y dando pequeños besos en él, haciendo que me estremeciera junto con los sollozos.

Lo último que recuerdo de esa noche, fue cómo Edward nos sentó bajo el sauce y me mantuvo en su regazo sin dejarme ir durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Agarrándome desde atrás y antes de que mi respiración se hiciera pesada sentí una peculiar melodía que él tarareaba junto a mi oído derecho y cuando creyó que dormía oí sus hechizadoras palabras.

-Te quiero...

* * *

Al alba, me desperté sobresaltada buscando cualquier similitud al precioso sueño que creía haber tenido, pero algo en mí decía que era real.

Costo seguir creyéndolo al descubrir que estaba en mi pequeña habitación, pero mi sonrisa creció nada más ver -en mi mesita de noche- la nota que Edward me había enviado citándome para hablar él. Aunque después de todo, no habíamos hablado mucho.  
Me vestí y me arreglé más que los otros días. Me moría por verle y necesitaba hablar seriamente con él. También deseaba que me besara de nuevo y confesarle que compartía sus sentimientos...

Rennée estaba despierta y alegre cuando me vio. Sonreí con satisfacción y le di los buenos días. Ella me habló que hoy por la tarde teníamos planes. Incapaz de contradecirle, acepté de buen grado conocer al misterioso Phil. A mi mejor amiga no la encontré, aun no le contaría la pasada noche sin hablar antes con Edward, pero quería preguntarle por Eleonnor.

Serví el desayuno a los patrones con otra muchacha, pero él aun no bajaba y eso me extraño mucho, pero seguramente aun dormía, después de tanto trasnochar estará cansado, pensé.

Milagrosamente, Tanya tampoco estaba y me sentí explotar de la alegría que no cabía en mi cuerpo.

-Tienes buen aspecto-habló la señora Masen mirándome con curiosidad.

-Gracias, señora.

-Por cierto, ya he hablado con tu madre, y claro, te dejaré esos días para que visites a los parientes de Phoenix. ¿Desde luego, que seríamos sin la familia?

Había olvidado los Whitlock. Lo hablaría más tarde con mi madre. ¡Ahora menos que nunca deseaba irme de Forks!

* * *

Con muchas mariposas en mi estomago, subí arriba para colarme en la habitación de Edward, con la excusa de llevarle el desayuno.

Antes de tocar, oí voces y supe que no estaba solo. Sabía que estaba mal pero aun así escuché tras la puerta.

-Me gustaría ir por Grecia y sus islas. ¿No crees?

¿Era esa voz de Tanya? ¿En la habitación de Edward?

De repente me sentí enferma. ¿Y si lo de anoche para Edward no había significado nada? Yo era demasiado inocente y soñadora. ¿Se habría reído de mí? ¿Y por qué me preguntó por el odioso de Newton? Mi coraje me hacia temblar de la rabia y con dos golpes molestos toqué su puerta. Esperé que me dieran oportunidad de entrar y no dudé en abrir.

Tanya estaba en la cama ya hecha de Edward, con su costoso vestido cayendo por ambas partes de el lecho. Él, en cambio, estaba de pie en medio de la sala y supuse que había estado sentado en la silla que aun estaba mal colocada bastante lejos de la cama.

-Le traía el desayuno-dije más ruda de lo que creía que diría.

Edward lucía descompuesto, con su rostro agitado y ojeroso. Nada que ver con el traje tan favorecedor que traía.

-Gracias Bella-dijo acercándose velozmente hacia mi. Su mirada me rogaba perdón.

Desvié mi mirada y salí en cuanto el sujetó la bandeja de la comida. ¿Perdón, por qué, por haberse reído de mí? ¿Por darme el primer y mejor beso de toda mi insignificante existencia?

-¡Espera!-corrió tras de mi-. Quiero hablar contigo, ¿tienes tiempo?

De repente enmudecí. Ya sabía lo que me iba a decir y no me apetecía nada oírlo.

"_Anoche no se que me pasó, bebí y me dejé llevar. Lo siento Bella"_

_-_No, la verdad es que estoy algo liada-mentí sin mirarle.

-De acuerdo... ¿Después de comer? Por favor.

-No lo sé, Edward. Mejor te aviso yo.

-Bella-dijo acercándome a él-. No me arrepiento de lo de ayer; ni hoy ni nunca.

-Yo tampoco-gemí.

Me distancié de él y vi su dolor en su rostro.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Hablaremos luego, Bella-dijo acariciando tiernamente mi mejilla, y sin más se fue a su habitación donde estaba ella.

Lágrimas ya caían de mi rostro y sin querer choqué con un pequeño cuerpecito. Advertí que era Alice Brandon.

-Disculpe-susurré evitando alzar la cara.

-¡Bella! La verdad es que te estaba buscando. Te quería invitar esta noche a una fiesta que se celebra en mi casa, ha sido espontanea y creada por mi amada madre.

-Yo, no creo que vaya, pero gracias señorita...

-¡Isabella! Te estoy invitando, no puedes rechazar mi petición.

-No sería conveniente-rugí secándome la última lágrima que caía de mis ojos.

-Eso lo decidiré yo. ¿Por favor?

-Creo que tengo trabajo. Gracias de nuevo-dije fingiendo no haber visto su mohín y marchándome.

* * *

-¿Emmett?

-¡Bella!-sonrió.

-¿Qué tal grandullón?-le pregunté contra su pecho -intentando parecer alegre- mientras él me ahogaba entre tanto musculo.

-Bien, bien. La verdad no podría estar mejor.

-No...puedo...respirar.

-¡Oh! Lo siento Bella, tengo la sensación que siempre hago lo mismo-rió.

-Tendrías que medir tus fuerzas-suspiré una vez pude respirar normalmente.

-Que sorpresa me has dado.

-Te prometí que vendría-sonrió.

-Sí, lo sé-intenté sonreír-. Pero nunca hubiera esperado que fuera tan pronto. Me has impresionado.

-No es muy difícil. ¿Pero que te pasa? Te veo muy apagada y pálida. ¿Estás enferma?

Sus ojos no me engañaron y aunque se veía preocupación vi que otra vez miraba por encima de mi hombro. Me giré y detrás del establo vi a una cabellera rubia esconderse fugazmente.

-¿Emmett?-inquirí un poco decepcionada que no hubiera venido a verme a mí.

-Te lo puedo explicar-susurró bajando su mirada de niño-. Rose... yo, siento...

-No te tienes que justificar conmigo.

-No, pero quiero hacerlo, yo..

-¿Tú... estás seguro?

-Sí-dijo sin titubear.

-Entonces no pierdas el tiempo conmigo-sonreí besándole la mejilla.

-Te quiero, enana-dijo besándome ahora él a mi.

No pude dejar de comparar las palabras que habían dicho Emmett y Edward. Y me sorprendí al recordar el fervor con el que Edward las dijo. En eso no me había mentido, estaba segura.

-.-.-..-.-.-.--

-¡Bella!-llamó con impaciencia mi madre. No estaba de humor para sus alocadas conversas, así que me convencí de que el brócoli que estaba partiendo era sin lugar a dudas la cosa más importante del mundo.

-He hablado con Alice Brandon. Nos has sido muy agradable rechazando su amable invitación...

-Mamá-dije con algo de insolencia-. Esta tarde, voy a conocer a Phil y aunque eso no estuviera en mis planes olvidas que allí estarán todas las familias adineradas de Forks y que yo no tengo ni siquiera un vestido con el que poder ir.

-Bella, yo... lo siento, no quería que te sintieras mal... Sólo creo que deberías salir más.

-No. Soy yo la que lo siente, no debería hablarte así, no te lo estaba reprochando.

-Hola-susurró una voz alegre y cantarina tomándonos desprevenidas.

-Señorita Brandon, que sorpresa-habló mi madre sonrojada.

-Lo siento, pero no he podido evitar oír su conversa y si me permiten me gustaría ayudar. No te tienes que preocupar por no tener un vestido. ¡Yo tengo mil! Y se de uno que te va hecho a medida. Me gustaría mucho que vinieses, Isabella.

Miré de reojo a mi madre y la vi muy satisfecha. Luego a la pequeña duende y me di cuenta que no tenía más remedio que aceptar. Su rostro me hizo sentir tan culpable...

* * *

Alice me llevó a su casa para arreglarme. Primero iría a conocer al prometido de mi madre y después sería el acontecimiento. He de reconocer que Alice fue muy dulce y me trato como una amiga más. Me mostró un par de vestidos que me hicieron sentir fuera de lugar.

No podría usar nunca algo así, era antinatural. Alice, suspicaz como era, me dijo que eso ya lo sabía y que había apartado el mejor vestido para el final.

Era precioso, como todos los demás que ella poseía. De un azul medianoche, con pequeños pliegues de tela de color turquesa. Me llegaba hasta el suelo, obviamente y tenía un peculiar escote redondo. A la altura de la cintura tenía dos lazos de ambos colores que se anudaban al final de mi espalda, realzando el busto.

Alice me obligó a ponerlo, no sin antes ponerme el terrible corset. Después de vistió ella en un grácil vestido verde esmeralda que me recordó inmediatamente a Edward. Su vestido tenía algunos lazos de un verde más intenso en los lugares indicados. Le hacía parecer aún más a un duende.

Me aplicó unos polvos franceses que odié. Ella insistía que así estaría aun más bella, a pesar de que a mí eso, ya no me importaba.

-¿Bella, te puedo preguntar algo?

-Mhmmm-rugí cerrando los ojos. Tenía un mal presentimiento desde la hora de la comida, no me sentía nada bien.

-¿Por qué llorabas?-me dijo sentándose junto a mi en su lujoso sofá, poniendo su pequeña mano en mi hombro observando mis ojos.

-¿Cuando lloraba?-intenté desviar la conversa.

-Bella Swan, ¿crees que soy tan estúpida?

-Alice, yo no he dicho eso. Sólo...

-¿Sólo que? ¿No confías en mí?

_Toc-Toc_

_-_Rosalie pasa-dijo Alice deteniendo su mal humor-. Tendremos esta conversación más tarde señorita-dijo poniendo sus brazos en jarras, a modo de reproche.

-¿Cómo va?-preguntó una muy hermosa Rose. Ella llevaba un provocador vestido rojo que acentuaba perfectamente su cuerpo y su cabello rubio estaba en perfectos bucles, por su espalda.

-Bien, ahora le iba hacer un peinada a Bella. Llegas justo a tiempo.

-Perfecto-suspiré, no sabía que aun no habíamos acabado.

* * *

-Phil parece un tipo estupendo, mamá.

-Celebro tanto que te guste-dijo Rennée emocionada y abrazándome.

Y así, era. A pesar de tener unos años menos que mi madre era capaz de tener una apacible conversa con humor. Se le veía en los ojos que la adoraba y además era apuesto. Me habló de sus propiedades y del deseo que tenía de que viajáramos juntos y de vivir en su finca.

Al llegar a la fiesta, Alice y Rosalie se sentaron en un sofá alejadas del bullicio de gente que llegaba. Alice estaba inquieta, algo no la dejaba tranquila. Parecía que en el rato que me había ido con mi madre y Phil, le había sucedido algo. Pero no tuve ocasión de preguntar, Tanya llegó muy sonriente y se sentó junto a Alice. No me pasó por alto la mirada que compartieron mis dos amigas y me sentí más fuera de lugar que nunca.

-Isabella-sonrió Tanya-. Nunca abría esperado encontrarte aquí. ¡Qué emoción!

-Bella, es una de mis amigas y yo no he dudado en invitarle-rugió Alice enviándole miradas envenenadas.

-Alice, no te lo había preguntado. ¿A qué se debe está fiesta?-cambié de tema ignorando a la arpía.

Rosalie me miró sorprendida y Alice empalideció. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo entre nosotras y no me faltaron las ganas de irme, sino que Rosalie me desvió el tema preguntándome si quería ir al tocador con ella un instante. Asentí aliviada de salir de allí, pero al dar una última mirada a Denali vi algo que hizo que se me hiciera un nudo en la garganta.

Tanya estaba admirando su pálida mano, en donde yacía en el dedo anular un gran anillo. Se dio cuenta de mi mirada y de que la estaba observando fijamente. No dudó en reír escandalosamente, provocando múltiples miradas de incomprensión hacia su persona. Rose me estiró del brazo y me sacó de allí antes que yo hiciera algo vergonzoso. Aun así oí las palabras resonar en mi cabeza que me hicieron querer morir en ese instante.

-¿No lo sabe? Edward no habrá tenido oportunidad de decirle que nos casamos. La compadezco...

...

-¿S-se casan?-sollocé abrazándome a mí misma después de llegar a otra habitacion. ¿P-pero, cómo?

* * *

_**¿Qué os ha parecido?** Tengo varios capítulos ya escritos, así que si los queréis, los tendréis YA!_

_Edward y Bella ya se han besado... ¿pero no se esperaban tanto drama, no? hahah  
_

_Siguiente __**Capít**__**ulo 8: "Un-Break My Heart"  
**_

_Y de un momento a otro alguien me agarró el brazo casi lastimándome. Me volví dispuesta a pelear por mi brazo, por nada del mundo me quedaría ni un sólo segundo en esa casa del demonio._

_-Edward-susurré con rabia, pero sin darme cuenta las lágrimas ya descendían por mi cara haciendo más penosa mi persona._

_-Bella, lo siento. Maldita sea, no quería que... te enterarás así. Te he estado buscando, ¿por qué no has venido?_

_-No me toques-dije soltando su muñeca de mi brazo._

_[...]  
_

_-¿Qué quieres que te caliente la cama antes de irte con tu esposa?-le grité._

_-Bella, calmate-dijo acercándose a mi peligrosamente, con sus manos me tocaba las mejillas y me sorprendí cuando cerró sus ojos con fuerza._

**Os esperooooooo ;D **

**Kathie*  
**


	8. Unbreak My Heart

_**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, sólo la idea de está historia...**_

_**N**os leemos abajo!_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Capítulo 8: "Unbreak My Heart"**_

_-¿S-se casan?-sollocé abrazándome a mí misma. ¿P-pero, cómo?  
_

-¡Bella, lo siento tanto!

Mi subconsciente asimilaba la nueva situación, pero sin cesar, venían a mi mente nuestro apasionado beso de la noche anterior, pero no daba crédito a que me hubiera utilizado. Y aun así, no encontraba una explicación. ¡Un matrimonio no nace de la nada! Ni un anillo... Debía aceptar que Edward me había engañado y tenía que salir de ahí como sea.

-¡Alice, ayúdame! Bella no responde...-gimió Rosalie.

-Bella, respondenos por favor-suplicó Alice sentándose a mi altura. Me secó las lágrimas que habían destrozado todo el maquillaje que había usado en mí.

Me levanté lentamente, sintiéndome mareada recordando el calor del que Edward emanaba ayer. ¡Pero si sólo fue ayer!

-Tengo que salir de aquí-musité.

-Tranquila Bella, traeré a Emmett, él sabrá que hacer.

Emmett, ¿Él también estaba invitado? Claro, hasta yo estoy invitada a la gran anunciación del compromiso de Edward con la desvergonzada de Tanya. ¿Cómo seguía no me había dado cuenta?

-Bella, siéntate. Todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

-¿Me lo prometes?-dije con sarcasmo-. ¡Tú lo sabías y casi me has arrastrado a venir hasta aquí! Joder Alice. No te lo voy a perdonar, nunca.

-¡Bella, me he enterado hace nada, créeme!

Salí corriendo del baño sintiendo más mareos. Rápidamente visualicé la salida más cercana, y salí por la puerta trasera de la cocina. De un momento a otro, alguien me agarró del brazo casi lastimándome. Sentí una respiración agitada tras de mí y me volví dispuesta a pelear por mi brazo, por nada del mundo me quedaría ni un sólo segundo en esa casa del demonio.

-Edward-susurré con rabia, pero sin darme cuenta las lágrimas ya descendían por mi cara haciendo más penosa mi persona.

-Bella, lo siento. Maldita sea, no quería que... te enterarás así. Te he estado buscando, ¿por qué no has venido?

-No me toques-dije arrastrando cada palabra y soltando su muñeca de mi brazo. No tardé en emprender mi huida.

A la salida de la casa me volvió a alcanzar, sentí sus brazos en mi cintura y su rostro en mi espalda.

-Joder Bella. Lo siento. Déjame hablar, por favor.

-Púdrete Edward. Olvídame.

-Te quiero. Lo que dije anoche fue verdad.

Me giré bruscamente al sentir esas palabras, con esas que casi cedía y le creería. Su rostro se veía igual de doloroso que en la mañana, pero miré su ropa como siempre. Se veía genial y vestía más elegante que normalmente, claramente para anunciar su compromiso.

-Explicate-ordené sintiendo mis emociones explotar.

-Yo, anoche... Te lo iba a decir, pero no pude. No pude, simplemente te deseaba. Siempre te he deseado Bella, sólo que he tenido que esperar demasiado para verlo. Anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

-¿Qué quieres que te caliente la cama antes de irte con tu esposa?-le grité.

-Bella, cálmate-dijo acercándose a mi peligrosamente, con sus manos me tocaba las mejillas y me sorprendí cuando cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

-Siento algo por Tanya, pero a ti te amo, desde siempre. Estoy confundido...

Me deshice de su roce y le miré despectivamente.

-Es muy fácil decirlo cuando voy vestida como ella estaría en cualquier día.  
Pero no caeré Edward. Ya me has engañado una vez. Y te juro que no habrá más.

-¡No! Isabella, por favor.

-Tienes un compromiso que festejar-dije duramente.

-Te quiero, déjame demostrártelo...-acercó sus labios a los míos y su aliento entró en mi boca embriagándome por un instante, pero antes que rozase sus labios con los míos le aparte de mí-. Vete a Grecia y no vuelvas-grité antes de irme de nuevo.

Iba con la cabeza alta y aunque me viesen llorando, ya no me importaba. Deseaba irme de aquí: viajaría con mamá y con Phil... Y no volvería nunca, no le vería más.

Fui a la cocina y después a mi cuarto. Necesitaba quitarme este vestido y cerrar los ojos sin sentir su piel ni su voz y olvidar que posiblemente en un par de horas anunciaría su matrimonio con Tanya Denali...

-¡Bella, ayúdame por favor!-alguien gritó. Salí de mi permanente ensoñación al advertir que era Ángela la que me llamaba.

-¿Qué pasa?-le dije agarrándole los brazos para que se tranquilizase.

-Es mi madre, está noche a empeorado mucho y ahora está delirando. Tiene mucha fiebre y a duras penas me reconoce. ¡Estoy tan asustada!

-Tranquila, se pondrá bien-le dije limpiándole delicadamente las lágrimas que recorrían sus suaves mejillas-. Ve con ella, yo prepararé unos paños fríos que ponerle, llévala a tu habitación y si hace falta le cambiaremos la ropa. ¿De acuerdo?

Ángela asintió sin mucho convencimiento y se fue corriendo.

Después de estar un rato cuidando a Eleonnor vi estaba peor de lo que creía. Peor que los otros días. Junto con Ángela le cambiamos la ropa y la acostamos en otra cama más cerca de la puerta, de manera que tendría más contacto con el exterior. Le pusimos las compresas sobre la frente, esperando que la calentura remetiese. Poco a poco la fiebre parecía remitir, pero la señora Weeber aun seguía en la inconsciencia y el delirio.

Ángela me miraba con preocupación y supe que estaba demasiado asustada para hacer algo. Rennée se había marchado con Phil a cenar fuera, entonces me pregunté donde estaba Ben.

-¿Dónde está Ben?-pregunté suavemente a mi amiga, pretendiendo distraerla.

-Tenía que hacer un recado para la señora Masen y salió temprano, supongo que no tardará en regresar-me aclaró con la voz rota.

.

Estuvimos calladas por más de una hora, las dos atentas a cualquier cuidado que la enferma precisase; pero mis pensamientos me atormentaban al imaginar la gran fiesta de la casa contigua. Si silenciaba mis reflexiones, podía oír perfectamente la música que la orquesta tocaba suavemente, incluso algunas risas.

La señora Weeber volvió a empeorar. Ahora la fiebre había llegado a su punto más alto y me sentí muerta de miedo: no parecía que fuera a bajar. Y tampoco quería dejar sola a Ángela.

-Tenemos que llamar al doctor-susurré.

-S-sí-lloriqueó mi amiga.

Entonces llegó Ben.

Ángela le puso al corriente de la horrible noticia y después de ver como agonizaba la madre mi amiga, me dispuse a buscar a Edward. A pesar de que no deseaba verle nunca más, era ruin de mi parte ignorar que tenía el doctorado en Medicina y él sin duda sabría que hacer.

Sugerí a Ángela que Eleonnor tomará un baño para volver ha bajar la fiebre y me marché corriendo a casa de Alice.

* * *

-¡Bella! ¿Dónde estabas?

-Emmett, ahora no puedo hablar. ¿Has visto a Edward?-inquirí sin entusiasmo, casi sin expresión.

-No...

-Hablaremos más tarde-dije sin despedirme.

-¡Señora Masen! ¿Sabe dónde está Edward? Me urge encontrarle...

-¿Bella? Pero mírate, estás preciosa.

Esperé su respuesta pero no dejaba de escrutarme con su mirada, me sentía cada vez más incomoda y la rabia iba creciendo dentro de mí.

-Está en el jardín trasero. Pero creo que ahora no es un buen momento.

-Gracias, lo siento pero es importante-dije marchándome.

-Lo siento más yo, querida. Veo que no lo entiendes.

-¿El qué?-me giré a encararla. Su tono maternal había cambiado.

-Mi hijo no puede jugar e ir correteando contigo. Ya no sois niños, él se va a casar.

-Lo sé-dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Le necesito porqué Eleonnor está muy enferma y precisa ayuda médica-casi sollocé.

-Hoy no.

-Pero..

-Bella, es una orden: márchate a casa o quédate y no interrumpas. ¿Entendido?

-Se equivoca, es usted la que no lo entiende.

Salí de todas formas al jardín; no me iba a tomar enserio las palabras de Elizabeth. Ya no tenían importancia para mí.

Encontré a Edward como nunca creí que le podía ver en estos momentos. Se encontraba sentado en una banca bastante apartada del jardín con su cabeza inclinada hacia Tanya estaba junto a él. Sus manos se rozaban torpemente y sus labios estaban presionados. Aunque no me pareció un beso emocionante, sentí como la sangre me hervía. ¿Por qué él me hacia esto? Si hace un momento me había dicho que me quería...

De pronto, Tanya abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios y profundizó el beso con Edward.

-¡Hipócrita!-grité yéndome. Seguramente, ni me habrían oído por lo rota que tenía la voz, pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Buscaría un doctor en otro lugar.

Tras largos minutos de búsqueda, llegué al pueblo. Apenas había gente, por la tardía hora. Y por suerte encontré un matrimonio que me ayudó a encontrar el consultorio del doctor Cullen. Decían que estaría dispuesto a atender pacientes tanto a pleno día, como de noche.

El doctor era muy apuesto y de unos largos 20. Me dijo amablemente que cogiéramos su coche, y que así llegaríamos antes. Era rubio y tenía unos hermosos ojos color topacio. Su rostro me recordó al de un ángel y su sonrisa instantáneamente me tranquilizó. Me pidió suavemente que le relatará los síntomas de Eleonnor y así lo hice.

-Vaya...

-¿Es grave?-inquirí nerviosamente.

-Por lo que me estás explicando, es un virus que se está contagiando rápidamente, llamado fiebre española. Que sepamos no tiene cura. Y la fase de tu amiga está en el grado 3.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-imploré con ojos llorosos de nuevo reprendiéndome por no saber algo más de medicina.

-Si es fiebre española, no le queda mucho tiempo...

Llegamos y conducí al doctor a la habitación de mi amiga. Al abrir la puerta, me impactó ver a Edward revisando a Eleonnor pero no dije nada. Quizá alguien fue en su busca y él aceptó a venir.

El doctor Cullen -que me pidió que le llamará Carlisle- y Edward intercambiaron opiniones y Edward estuvo de acuerdo con que podía ser la temible fiebre española. Nos pidieron que saliéramos de la habitación para proseguir con exámenes.

-¿Bella?-preguntó mi amiga, sostenida por Ben-. ¿Crees que se pondrá bien?

Me sentí fatal al verla así. Eleonnor había sido como mi segunda madre y no cabía en mi la opción de perderla. No podía. Y no le iba a decir a Ángela lo que Carlisle me había dicho en el camino a casa...

-Se recuperará, seguro-intenté sonar firme con mis palabras, pero solo ayudé ha hacer sollozar a mi amiga.

* * *

Las horas pasaron sin cambios. Ángela y Ben entraron en la habitación y los dos doctores salieron. Edward vino a mi directamente y me abrazó. No me sentía con ganas de apartarme, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas. La idea de la muerte de Eleonnor me tenía más que horrorizada, así que lloré con él sosteniéndome; sin entender que hacia aquí y que había pasado con su celebración de compromiso. En alguna parte de mi, agradecía el saberle aquí, apoyándome, pero este acercamiento no significaba que yo fuera a olvidar nada de lo que había visto, ni mucho menos.

.

Carlisle permaneció a la sala con nosotros. Deducí que no pasaría de está noche y por eso el doctor Cullen se quedó, por si necesitaba algo más...

Me levanté al ver aparecer a mi madre muerta de sueño. Había vuelto ahora de estar con Phil y no podría imaginarse las malas noticias con las que se encontraría al regresar.

Los sollozos pudieron conmigo y no pude explicarle la situación. Edward me sujetó y me abrazó cariñosamente mientras él y el Carlisle le explicaban la penosa situación de la señora Weeber.

* * *

No se como pude dormirme, pero en los brazos de Edward me sentía demasiado bien y el cansancio pudo conmigo. Me desperté al amanecer cuando vi que el doctor Cullen salía de la cambra de mi amiga. Me sentí desfallecer al entender el trágico final de Eleonnor.

Sentía las caricias de Edward y sus palabras de disculpa. También me daba las condolencias por la pérdida, pero yo aun no podía formular palabra.

* * *

El doctor Cullen, antes de retirarse se reunió con todos nosotros para alertarnos sobre una posible infección de la enfermedad.

-Es una fiebre terriblemente contagiosa, y muy probablemente algunos de ustedes pueden contraerla. Les recomiendo precaución y que quemen todas las pertenencias de la enferma. Y sobretodo cambien la ropa de cama y ventilen correctamente las habitaciones; cómo ya les dije antes no hay remedio conocido...

-Estaremos al tanto doctor, muchísimas gracias-dijo Rennée aún con lágrimas-. Me encargaré yo misma que eso se cumpla.

-Así lo espero. Cualquier malestar o enfermedad, no duden en avisarme.

-Gracias. Le acompañaré-dije conduciéndole a la puerta.

-Tenga cuidado, Bella. Está no será la primera muerte que tendrá que lamentar-dijo Carlisle-. Nos esperan tiempos difíciles...

-Sí, cuídese usted también.

-Carlisle-llamó una aterciopelada voz en mi espalda. Extrañada seguí su mirada y vi una decisión perturbadora en sus ojos-. Le iré a ver a su consultorio en un par de días. Gracias de nuevo.

-Claro. Hasta entonces, Edward.

* * *

-Lo sentimos, Bella-dijo Rosalie acercándose cuidadosamente a mi y me sorprendí al notar como me abrazaba afectuosamente.

Alice aún tenía la mirada gacha, esperando supongo, que yo dijera algo.

-Gracias chicas.

-Alice, lo siento tú vestido no está en muy buenas condiciones-dije mirando mi vestido. La carrera que ayer hice para encontrar al doctor y a Edward no ayudó, ya que fui por el bosque y tropecé en innumerables ocasiones.

-Tranquila Bella. Sólo es un vestido.

-Mejor me voy, necesito descansar.

-Está bien, para lo que necesites, ya sabes cómo encontrarnos-habló Alice.

* * *

Edward estaba apoyado en la puerta de mi habitación y levantó la vista al oírme llegar. Aunque me intrigaba el motivo de que hubiera estado esta noche conmigo y no con su prometidam no tenía ganas de hablarle. Tan sólo quería dormir y una vez abrir los ojos ver como el día de ayer nunca había existido.

-Bella-suspiró intranquilo.

No le miré, y mantuve mi expresión sólida e inexpresiva; solo atiné ha abrir mi puerta y él me siguió cerrándola tras de sí.

-¿Estás mejor?

-No quiero hablar-dije con ahora con una mueca al notar su tono de preocupación, y tumbándome en mi cama.

Él me volvió a seguir y me acarició el rostro. Aparté su mano bruscamente y esperé que hablará. No iba a tolerar que me volviera a romper el corazón, no dos veces.

-Ayer me asusté-dijo cabizbajo-. Fui detrás tuyo, pero no te encontré y desapareciste por el bosque.

-Sólo buscaba un médico-dije temblorosa recordando con rabia.

-Lo sé-su mano voló a mi mentón y me encontré con sus orbes esmeraldas analizándome.

-Pero te vi besándola-rugí y bajé la mirada, rabiosa.

Su rostro también decayó pero no se veía sorprendido, lo sabía.

-Tenía que comprobar si sentía lo mismo que siento cuando te beso.

-Hablas como si nos hubiéramos besado toda la vida-me burlé.

-¿T-tú, no lo notaste?

-¿El qué?-pregunté molesta sin entenderle.

-La energía, el cosquilleo... No sé como decirlo, pero cuando besé a Tanya entendí que ni siquiera quería profundizar el beso, contigo fue especial, Bella. Único.

-Mmm.

-¿Para ti, no lo fue?-volvió a tartamudear.

-Claro que sí-dije mirándole repentinamente, sintiéndome valiente-. Y no me ha hecho falta tener que hacer una prueba con otra persona para entenderlo.

Su mano fue hasta mi mejilla e inmediatamente me sonrojé cuando comenzó acariciarla tiernamente haciendo pequeños círculos.

-Tú siempre fuiste más lista-replicó sin despegar su vista de mí-. Lo siento.

Sacudí mi cabeza varias veces, intentando despejar mi mente y sin entender que hacia el aquí.

-¿Qué... Por qué estás aquí?

-Porqué te quiero, ¿no lo entiendes, Bella?

-¿Pero y tú compromiso? Vi el anillo de Tanya.

-Ya está solucionado. Lo cancelé todo; ahora se lo que quiero.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?-pregunté tontamente al ver que se acercaba a mi rostro con determinación.

-Te quiero a ti, siempre.

Y selló sus labios con los míos.

Las sensaciones que tuve la primera vez que nos besamos volvieron, pero ahora más intensas. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y profundicé el beso. Podía notar su sonrisa contra mi labio inferior y yo también sonreí. En un primer momento, el beso era dulce y recatado, pero poco a poco se convirtió ardiente y urgente. Sus manos sujetaron mi cintura con firmeza y me acercó más a él. Quité una mano de su cuello y toqué su mejilla, ardía en comparación con mi dedo helado. Poco después, separamos nuestras bocas en busca de aire, pero nunca nuestro agarré. Edward me besó la mejilla y repartió húmedos besos por toda mi quijada, provocándome una felicidad nunca conocida. Aún no sabía los detalles de lo sucedido, pero sentía que no me hacían falta ahora.

-No me rompas en corazón, Edward-susurré en su oído.

-No lo haré, te lo prometo.

Seguimos jugando y besándonos por más tiempo, hasta que involuntariamente, un bostezo se escapó de mi boca y Edward me estiró hacia la almohada.

-Debes dormir, no quiero que cuando hablemos mañana andes bostezando.

Reí sin ganas y le agarré de la camisa blanca arrastrándolo conmigo. -¿Por qué no quieres que bostece?

-Porqué tus labios me parecen demasiado sensuales y pierdo el hilo de lo que tengo que decir...

Bostecé en broma de nuevo y él se acercó a mis labios y con un pequeño rocé me silenció.

-Mañana nos espera una gran charla-gemí cansada sólo de imaginarlo.

-Ni te lo imaginas-suspiró en mi cuello haciéndome estremecer y me dio un divertido beso en la punta de mi nariz.

-Buenas noches-dije sonriendo y acostándolo a mi lado, usándole de cojín.

-Duerme, mi Bella-y sin más nos arropó con las cobijas y no se separó de mi ni un centímetro en toda la noche.

* * *

_Hoola!_ _Dos capítulos casi seguidos, eh? Os lo debía.  
Y es que me habeis dejado **14 **reviews! me ha hecho muchisima ilusión cuando he abierto mi profile. **Gracias!!**_

_Me gusta el drama y trankilas/trankilos que habrá para rato..._

_¿Os gustado el capítulo, os ha decepcionado? Estoy abierta a peticiones y suggerencias.  
Voy a cambiar a Rated M, por futuras escenas.  
_

_¿Creeis que podemos superar los 14 reviews?_

_Aquí va el adelanto..._

_**Capítulo 9: "Sunday Morning"**_

-Perdóname. Por todo, sé que no te merezco.

-No, no me mereces.

Su abrazó incrementó la fuerza y una gota cayó a mi cuello.

-Edward-le llamé.

Sentí su cuerpo temblar y me horroricé de que el llorará. Levanté su rostro con mis manos y logré que me mirase.

Sus orbes verdes se veían más dilatados y cristalinos que normalmente. Negué repentinamente con la cabeza y aproximé mi boca a la suya queriéndole borrar el dolor que emanaba de su rostro. Temí que me rechazará, pero agradecí que no fuera así. Mis labios se movían cautelosos contra los suyos, sin querer que nuestra unión se rompiera. Edward entreabrió mis labios con su lengua pidiendo permiso para acceder a mi boca; permiso que irremediablemente le concedí. Nuestras lenguas se movían juntas atacando nuestras bocas, queriendo ganar terreno la una contra la otra. Un gemido ahogado se escapó de mi garganta, después que Edward me cogiera mi labio inferior y lo mordiera juguetonamente.

**_R&R!_**

_**Kathiee***  
_


	9. Sunday Morning

_**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, sólo la idea de está historia...**_

_**N**os leemos abajo! :):):):)  
_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 9: "Sunday Morning" **_

_Sentía mi cuerpo pesado y por mucho que corriera, sabía que era un sueño y que no atraparía mi objetivo. ¿Por qué alguien como yo aspira a alguien como él? _

_Edward estaba tumbado en la hierba sonriéndome, invitándome a venir junto a él. Me sentí aliviada y dejé mis preocupaciones aun lado. Sólo le quería a él..._

_Cuando me iba a inclinar para sentarme, observé que el seguía mirando tras de mí y no quitaba esa sonrisa socarrona que surcaba su rostro. Me giré sobresaltada al verla a ella. Pasó delante de mí como si ni siquiera estuviera parada entre ellos y se sentó al otro extremo de Edward..._

Mi respiración era pesada, no era la primera pesadilla que tenía de Edward, pero el efecto era el mismo: siempre inalcanzable. Me encontré durmiendo extrañamente entre sus brazos y me sonrojé furiosamente. ¿Qué hacia aquí?

…

Las imágenes de la terrible noche de ayer llegaron. Primero, vi el rostro agonizante de mi madrina Eleonnor, la cara del doctor Cullen cuándo salió de su habitación, y el beso de Tanya y Edward. Otras imágenes acudieron más tarde a mi memoria, pero las más significativas eran éstas.

Miré directamente a Edward, estábamos a escasos centímetros y un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Mi cabeza residía en su pecho, que subía tranquilamente y bajaba por su respiración, sus dos abrazos seguía por encima de mi cintura en un agarre sólido, pero sin llegar a ser molestoso y nuestras piernas estaba entrecruzadas las unas de las otras.

No era una situación correcta, pero incapaz de romper este peculiar momento.

Lágrimas llegaron a mi asimilando lo ocurrido. Ayer por la mañana creía que sería el mejor día de mi vida, pero por la noche se convirtió en una pesadilla inimaginable.

Ver su angelical rostro, me ayudó a calmarme. Su sueño era pesado y sabía que tardaría en despertarse. No pude evitar acariciar sus carnosos labios y sus mejillas, ahora algo sonrojadas. Accidentalmente hice un movimiento brusco, haciendo que se despertará de golpe.

Seguí mirando su expresión con la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Se veía como un antiguo dios griego por su irresistible magnetismo. ¿Qué tenía Edward que le hacía tan irresistible?

-Buenos días-habló con voz ronca sonriéndome con esa sonrisa ladina que le caracterizaba.

Mi pulso se aceleró y me sentí horrorizada de pensar que el podía escucharlo.

-Hola-susurré desviando la vista.

Edward me secó aquellas lágrimas que se habían deslizado bajo mis párpados y me beso en la sien.

Estuvimos un rato sin hablar, y ese silencio no me pareció incomodo; más bien al contrario. Era reconfortante estar en sus brazos, aunque me hiciera volverme loca, era mi bálsamo.

Suspiró fuertemente y le miré desconcertada. Sólo sonrió levemente.

-¿Qué harás con Carlisle?-inquirí espontáneamente.

-Quiero ayudarle con el hospital-susurró mirando mi reacción-.Aún no estoy capacitado y lo sé, por eso quiero estar con él y aprender. Algún día seré tan bueno cómo él-me dijo frunciendo su ceño.

-No lo pongo en duda-dije rodando los ojos al techo-. Pero creí que irías a la cuidad, a un hospital prestigioso.

-Ese era el plan. Pero creo que aquí no vendría mal otro medico.

-Tienes razón-dije encogiéndome. Quizás si Eleonnor hubiera tenido supervisión medica antes, se habría curado...

-No se pudo hacer nada.

-¿Qué?

-Sé que estás pensando en tu madrina, pero es muy difícil controlar esta enfermedad, Bella. Se oculta, tiene los síntomas de un catarro y de la gripe. Y la gente lo deja pasar...

-Sí, pero yo pensé en llamar a un medico hace unas semanas. Puede que si..

-No, el medico lo único que le hubiera dicho sería que hiciera reposo y tomara hierbas tibias.

-¿Entonces, no hay esperanza para combatirla?

Me miró con sus orbes profundamente y asintió. -Sí que hay esperanza, Bella. Muchas personas están haciendo avances para la cura. Pronto remitirá.

Escondí mi cara en su cuello, maravillándome con su dulce aroma y me pregunté como sabría si le besará allí.

-¿Quieres levantarte?-me preguntó Edward delicadamente.

-En realidad no. Pero necesito ver a Ángela.

-Bella, el enterramiento supongo que será hoy.

-¿Y el velatorio?-dije con la voz rota.

-Es importante que el cuerpo infectado no permanezca cerca de la gente. Es por prevención.

-Joder...-susurré incorporándome.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Necesito un baño.

-Claro-se levantó y me acercó a él-. Volveré en un rato, no tardaré. Yo también necesito un baño.

-.-.-.-

Después del relajante baño salí al pasillo y entré a la habitación de mi madre. Ella estaba sentada en una silla mirando a la nada. Me acerqué lentamente hasta quedar junto a ella.

Me abrazó por la cintura y me beso la cima de mi cabeza.

No hacia falta decirnos nada, las dos sabíamos como nos sentíamos.

-Él funeral es está tarde-suspiró mi madre.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunté mirando la luz inexistente de la ventana. Como en Forks nunca lucía el sol, no se podía decir si era demasiado temprano o si era ya tardío.

-Son las tres pasadas. Falta algo más de dos horas.

-¿Y Ángela?

-Está con Ben. No la he visto desde que nos acostamos.

-Quiero verla-suspiré.

-Creo que, es mejor que dejes que Ben la consuele. Parece que él es el único que logra calmarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando volví a mi cuarto, me encontré a Edward abasteciendo la mesa con comida. Al verme, me sonrió cálidamente y me cogió de la mano sentándome a una silla. Él hizo lo mismo y comimos en silencio. Claramente, no tenía hambre, pero por la cara de Edward decidí comer un poco. Al acabar, lo recogió todo y lo puso en un rincón.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Tanya?-pregunté cogiéndolo por sorpresa.

-Le dije que no podía seguir engañándome a mi, ni a ella. Y que te quería más de lo querría nunca a nadie.

No cambié mi expresión y Edward siguió hablando, nunca dejando de mirar mis ojos.

-Ella me pidió una oportunidad, y me beso. No le rechacé el beso, sino que quise averiguar si podía sentir algo, cualquier cosa.

-Y no fue así-continué sabiendo que eso me lo explicó ayer.

-Entonces sentí tu voz casi en un susurro. Y te seguí dejando a Tanya atrás.

-¿Pero, la fiesta y los invitados?

-Mi padre ya estaba enterado que yo tenía ciertas dudas y lo iba a cancelar, y a mi madre se lo conté justo esa mañana. No estaba muy contenta.

-¿Por qué no viniste? Te dije que tenía que hablar contigo.

-Estuve muy ocupada, y no ayudó que cuando te fui a ver estabas a solas con Tanya en tu habitación.

-En realidad estaba diciéndole que no quería precipitarme y le estaba pidiendo de cancelar el compromiso.

-¿Ella no quiso?

-Mencionó que lo podríamos posponer, y que en la fiesta de los Brandon no se diría nada.

Me quedé en silencio asimilando sus palabras. Y me arrepentí de no buscar un hueco en mi día de ayer para hablar con él...

-Bella, entiendo si aun no lo crees, o si tienes dudas. Pero ya te dije que lo hablaríamos cuando tú quisieras. No había hablado de ello por eso.

-Está bien, Edward. Sólo tengo una pregunta más-dije mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-¿Una sólo?-preguntó con una suave sonrisa.

-¿Cu-cuando le pediste a Tanya?

Me miró directamente a los ojos, endureciendo sus facciones. y determiné que me diría la verdad incondicionalmente; conocía a Edward.

-Le pedí en Francia, dos días antes de irnos hacia aquí.

-Y allí le compré el anillo, también-dijo ahora cabizbajo.

Asentí y el me abrazó suspirando en mi cabello.

-Perdóname. Por todo, sé que no te merezco.

-No, no me mereces.

Su abrazó incrementó la fuerza y una gota cayó a mi cuello.

-Edward-le llamé.

Sentí su cuerpo temblar y me horroricé de que el llorará. Levanté su rostro con mis manos y logré que me mirase.

Sus orbes verdes se veían más dilatados y cristalinos que normalmente. Negué repetidamente con la cabeza y aproximé mi boca a la suya queriéndole borrar el dolor que emanaba su rostro. Temí que me rechazará, pero agradecí que no fuera así. Mis labios se movían cautelosos contra los suyos, sin querer que nuestra unión se rompiera. Edward entreabrió mis labios con su lengua pidiendo permiso para acceder a mi boca; permiso que irremediablemente le concedí. Nuestras lenguas se movían juntas atacando nuestras bocas, queriendo ganar terreno la una contra la otra. Un gemido ahogado se escapó de garganta, después que Edward me cogiera mi labio inferior y lo mordiera juguetonamente. Me separé a regañadientes, para recuperar el aire perdido, y me sorprendió ver que estábamos en el lado opuesto de mi cuarto, y yo estaba apoyada entre la columna de mi lecho y el cuerpo de Edward.

Sentí la excitación fluir por mi cuerpo y acaricié los cabellos cobrizos de Edward, disfrutando de su textura. Me gustó saber que mis caricias le afectaban de la misma manera que a mi su rocé.

-Bella..-murmuró contra mi oído.

-Mmm.

-No sabes lo que provocas en mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.-

Puntualmente a las cinco llegamos a la parte trasera de la casa Masen. La familia poseía un panteón junto con una capilla privada para uso exclusivo de los patrones y de los trabajadores de la finca. Y, una parte de nuestro sueldo, se destina a tener una pequeña parcela donde residir después de la muerte. Muchísimas personas permanecían allí y desde tiempo remotos se había conservado esta tradición.

Mi madre estaba hablando con el reverendo Crowley, supongo dándole instrucciones de la misa. Ángela estaba sentada en el regazo de su novio, estaba con los ojos cerrados y pensaría que estaba durmiendo si no fuera porque sus manos agarraban imperiosamente a Ben; tanto que parecía que le lastimase, pero él no daba muestras de dolor alguno.

No supe si acercarme, nunca en mi vida me hubiera imaginado vivir esto así.

Entonces recordé el día de la trágica muerte de mi padre.

_Yo me había escondido en el claro de bosque, claramente disgustada. Una emoción llamada dolor me inundaba el pecho como si de plomo se tratase y me dificultaba la respiración. Para mí, sólo existían imágenes de momentos felices con Charlie y Rennée. Me quedé ahí demasiado tiempo, y acabé pillando un pneumonia leve.  
Me encontró Ángela, ella sabía que yo estaría por el bosque, pero ella no lo conocía tan bien como yo y estuvo todo ese tiempo búscandome, al igual que mi madre. Ella me abrazó y sin decirme nada se quedó sentada conmigo y me dio calor. Al cabo de dos horas, nos encontraron..._

Miré a Edward y me dio un cálido apretón de manos, asentí con la cabeza y fui hasta donde estaban mis amigos. Fui tan sigilosa que Ángela no me advirtió, despacio y esperando no asustarla cogí su mano y me la llevé a mi regazo. Mi amiga abrió los ojos y me desgarró ver como era su expresión. Sus ojos estaban opacos y ligeramente rojos por la falta de sueño y las lágrimas que había dejado caer. Sostuve su mano por un tiempo, hasta que los temblores comenzaron a atormentarla. Ben, que me había pasado un brazo por la espalda lo despegó para acunar dulcemente a Ángela.

–

Inevitablemente el sacerdote emprendió el inicio de la pequeña ceremonia y todos fuimos hacia donde sería enterrada Eleonnor.

Mi madre cogió mi otra mano, pero no me sentía serena. No quería poner más nerviosa a Ángela y tampoco quería montar una escena, mi madrina no lo merecía.

La gente se fue acercando silenciosamente, mientras el clérigo leía palabras del profeta, predicando la incertidumbre de cuanto tiempo se estaría en la tierra, antes de ascender a los cielos. Vi numerosas caras conocidas; todos los empleados y de la finca estaban cabizbajos, también se encontraban amigos de la familia de Ángela que hacia mucho tiempo que no veía, fui repasando las caras inconscientemente y me sorprendió ver al señor Masen, que se posó junto a su hijo.

Edward le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y siguió mirando al frente. Quedaban un par de minutos de la ceremonia, Ángela débilmente tiró unas flores al enorme agujero y los trabajadores comenzaron a cubrir el hoyo con tierra. Me sentí estremecer y mis piernas apenas se aguantaban derechas. En ese momento sentí las manos de Edward en mi cintura, sujetándome. Se sentía a gente gemir o sollozar bajo. No pude más y me deshice de mi madre para esconderme. Edward me estrechó contra su duro pecho y no me soltó. Mi sollozos se acrecentaron y él me comenzó a mecer suavemente mientras besaba mi cabeza. Poco después me relajé y nos disponíamos a esperar a Ángela y a Ben; ella tenía que recibir las condolencia. Todas las personas lo hicieron poco a poco y sin más, se fueron marchando. Los Newton aparecieron y Mike se acercó a mi -que aún estaba en brazos de Edward-. Me deshice de su agarré a regañadientes y le miré.

Se veía nervioso y torpemente me abrazó asegurándome que lo sentía mucho. Le agradecí escasamente su gesto, ya que no tenía ganas de estar aquí un minuto más. Mike agachó la cabeza y rozó su boca contra mi mejilla -un gesto que nunca habíamos compartido, y que me resultó extraño-. En el momento en que se fue, Edward agarró mi mano y me apoyo la espalda en su pecho.

Miré con curiosidad cómo el señor Masen compartía unas cálidas palabras con mi amiga y después se paraba delante de Edward. Agaché un poco mi rostro, avergonzada y el padre de Edward pidió hablar con él mañana en su despacho, cosa que me dejó desencajada. Mi protector, aceptó de buen grado y tras unos minutos nos marchamos.

-.-.-.

-¿Isabella, podemos hablar?

Edward soltó mi mano delicadamente, y con una pequeña sonrisa se fue fuera de la cocina.

En realidad, ya había previsto ésta conversa. Rennée querría saber todos los detalles y quizá me reprochase, pero ella era tan espontanea que nunca podrías saber a qué atenerte.

Se sentó en una silla y se tocó la sien con las yemas de los dedos. Respiró varias veces y por fin habló.

-Ahora no es... un buen momento para bodas ni visitas a parientes. No voy a dejar que vayas tú sola; escribiré a los Whitlock para que vengan ellos. Seguramente pospondré la fecha de la boda-acabó con un suspiro.

-Lo entiendo. Lo siento mamá, siento que tengas que cambiar los planes. Sé como te emocionaba.

-No te preocupes. Phil lo entenderá, vendrá mañana ha tendido trabajo y no ha podido venir antes.

Asentí sin saber que decir.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que te traes con Masen?-habló. Su voz para mi asombro no era de reproche, puede que de curiosidad pero no mostraba ninguna emoción en su afable rostro.

-En verdad, no. En otro momento te prometo que te lo contaré.

-Está bien. Descansa un rato, Bella. A la noche tendremos que servir la cena.

-Tú también, mamá. Volveré pronto.

-.-.-

Me apetecía estar sola. En realidad, no había podido pensar con tranquilidad. Hace apenas un par de días mi vida había cambiado drásticamente.

Llegué al hermoso prado donde todo había comenzado y me tumbé en la suave hierba. Estaba locamente enamorada de Edward, no me cabía ninguna duda. ¿Pero eso era bueno para él? Le causaría demasiados problemas y la prueba de ello era que su padre quería hablar mañana con él y no parecía muy feliz .

* * *

_Hoola!__  
Perdón x el retraso, pero parte de la culpa era que la web no me dejaba colgar! :(  
Espero que os haya gustado y ahora es cuando la historia está más centrada. _

_**¿Os gustado el capítulo, os ha decepcionado? Estoy abierta a peticiones y suggerencias.**  
_

_Publiiii::_

_**~Fuego En Mis Venas: **Bella es arrastrada por Alice a entrar en un Sex-Shop; y para sorpresa de ella se encuentra con un dios griego que le hará descubrir lo que es el sexo y quizás, el amor... -EdxBe- Lemmons._

**_R&R!_**

_**Kathiee***  
_


End file.
